The Other Woman
by sdaisy76
Summary: Bella and Carlisle were high school sweethearts that went their separate ways and later reconnect...after they both were married to other people. Is the fight to be together worth it in the end or is Bella destined to be the other woman in his life? All characters belong to S. M. I just like playing with her toys ;)
1. Chapter 1

I get into town and go straight to the salon to get made up before I go see him. It's been years since I have been with him and I have some major butterflies, I am hoping some pampering at the salon will help ease my nerves as well as get me 'presentable' to him…my Carlisle.

While I am waiting for my turn the door chimes and in walks the three people I could go my entire life without seeing. His wife and two daughters, Esme, Rosalie and Alice, damn my luck. I quickly put a magazine up in front of my face so hopefully his wife won't recognize me. After she found out that I had "friended" Carlisle on Facebook she sent me a friend request and has been butting her nose in all our public conversations. I can't stand the goody-goody, fake smiles, holier than thou bitch. She is always trying to find ways to cut me down and make herself so much better but in a friendly backhanded way. Speaking of backhanded I would like to….Did I mention I don't particularly care for her?

"Bella Swan, we are ready for you now," the receptionist calls.

"Fuck," I whisper and put the magazine down and try to play off like I don't know they are there.

I don't make it very far.

"Bella, is that really you?" Esme sweeps over to me.

"Oh wow, Esme! What a surprise! How are you doing?" Cue the fake smiles….now.

"I am doing great, let me introduce you to our beautiful daughters. Rose, Ali come meet and _old_ friend of your fathers. Isabella Swan, this is Rosalie and Alice. Rosie, Alice this is Isabella Swan."

"It's really nice to finally meet you girls. Now if you will excuse me," I point to the receptionist and try to make my excuses.

"Of course, we will see you when you get done and we can catch up."

"Lovely," I grit through a smile.

I am lead back to the sinks so I can get my hair washed and just as I lean back and the girl starts massaging the shampoo in my hair I hear Satan's voice again.

"So Isabella, what brings you to our neck of the woods? I wouldn't think a big city girl like yourself would be at all interested in slumming it here."

I take a deep breath and open my eyes, she has a somewhat friendly expression on her face but I look into her eyes and they are anything but friendly.

"Well actually I am traveling for work and thought I might stop by and visit Carlisle for a few minutes before heading out again."

Truthfully I want to stay for more than a few minutes, I was just not expecting to run into his family.

"Well Bella, how about we wait on you to finish up then you can come to the house for dinner tonight," Esme offers.

_OH HELL NO!_

"Oh thank you but I am going to get my hair re-done and I am in desperate need of a mani, pedi and full wax. I plan on spending several hours getting pampered. This is my first downtime I have had in weeks so I am going to enjoy it. I may just pop into the clinic on my way out of town tomorrow."

Actually I know that Carlisle is working late tonight and I am going to surprise him at his medical clinic when I get done here.

"Oh don't be silly! Come for a nice home cooked meal. Besides, I have never had a full salon treatment, I may join you. The girls sneak and get them all the time but I never have. Things aren't too hot at home, if you know what I mean, maybe this will help. Does it hurt to get your eyebrows waxed?"

What am I supposed to say to that?!

"Uh yeah, I always feel sexy after a spa treatment. You get used to the pain on your eyebrows, but I am getting a Brazilian wax, my eyebrows are fine I just had them threaded a few days ago."

"What is a Brazilian wax? It sounds so exotic."

"Uh..."

I look at her like she has grown a third eye. The lady who is washing my hair snickers and then tells Esme what it is and she blushes hard.

"You actually let another woman TOUCH you THERE?"

"Yeah, woman or man, just depends on who is available at the time. It's not a big deal."

"Well, I could never do that," and here is the haughty Esme.

"Oh men just LOVE it!"

"I don't care, no one but Carlisle touches me there, and even he hasn't done that in a long time."

"OK, but I am sure Carlisle thinks it's sexy as hell," I laugh.

"How would you know what _he_ thinks is sexy?" Engage the bitch brow.

"Wow, take it easy Esme, he's a man." I say with a shrug and stand up walk to the back to get my wax done since Esme stood over me the entire time I was getting my hair washed, so much for that relaxation.

There is a woman holding the door for me, "Hi Bella, my name is Angela but you can call me Ang. I am going to do your wax.

Esme tries to follow me back but Angela hurries and shuts the door.

"Are they friends of yours?" Angela asks thumbing towards the door.

"Not really, I...uh...know her husband."

Smooth, real smooth Bella.

"Oh really? And how well do you know her husband?" she smirks.

"Enough to know for sure he loves a Brazilian wax."

"Are you fucking her husband?" Angela practically yells.

"Sshhhh! Not in several years, but if I play my cards right, I plan on being back in his arms soon."

"You are horrible," and she just laughs, "Lay down and I will get started."

Something about Angela just instantly puts me at ease, I can see myself being friends with her so of course here comes the word vomit.

"Yeah, I am. We used to date in high school, then re-connected about 15 years ago and started an emotional affair and we ended up turning into an amazing physical affair about 13 years ago. But we haven't seen each other in a little over 3 years; we talk all the time though. I just decided to come up here and surprise him."

"It will be a surprise when you walk into his house for dinner with his wife."

"Yeah, I am going to try and get out of that," I say with a grimace.

"I don't blame you. You know, I have been having an affair with my high school sweetheart, Ben, for about a year and a half. We are both married and have to keep it a secret, it's stressful, his wife comes in here all the time, but oh the fucks are worth it! We were both too scared to break the rules back in high school so some chaste kissing was as far as we ever took it. Now I kick myself for all the wasted years I could have had all of him."

"They are aren't they? We have been in love for so long, and I am actually divorced now, have been for a little over 2 years. He doesn't know it though, I didn't want him to feel responsible for my marriage failing or think that since I am divorced I expected him to pick me, you know? He knows I was seeing someone else after our affair stopped, but then I was cheating with him, so it wasn't that big of a stretch to think I would cheat with someone else. He kind of pulled away a couple years ago so I thought he was done, kept telling me how amazing and beautiful his wife was. It hurt like hell but I just let him go and I started dating a guy from my office; let Carlisle have his space or whatever. It didn't work with this other guy and he knows I stopped seeing him and things have started to pick back up with us, but we haven't had a chance to actually meet up, until now. Is it completely wrong to hope he ends up leaving his wife? I mean that is part of the reason I am moving up here. Part of me doesn't want to split them up but the other part..."

"The other part just wants anything to be with him and have him all to yourself?"

I sighed, "Exactly."

"Well since you are moving up here, you are going to have to start coming in here and keep me updated on what is going on!"

"Sure thing! I have to keep myself up if I am going to be stealing a husband!"

Esme walks up to the door and knocks, without waiting for a response just walks in.

Angela and I share a "oh-shit-that-was-close" look between us.

"You have been back here a long time, and does it really take that long? Did it hurt that bad?"

"No, we are just talking." I say rudely.

"I think I might get one if it doesn't hurt. Do I have to get in one of those gowns like that?"

"No, but Angela said that they spray lavender on them to help you relax and I thought it sounded nice so I got one. She just talked me into a facial too, I am fixing to get that."

"Oh that gown sounds nice. Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Uh..sure...I guess."

"Does your husband like those underwears like you were wearing?" She points to my panties on the table, "You know, the kind that goes up your crack like that?"

"I think all men like thong panties. I especially like the satin ones right after a wax, feels amazing."

"Where do you get them at?"

"Um, either Victoria's Secret or Agent Provocateur."

"There is a Victoria's Secret in the next town over, when we are done here do you want to go over there with me?"

NO! NO! NO! But what comes out of my mouth?

"Sure, I could use a new sexy nightie or two."

"Oh Carlisle hates stuff like that."

"What? I have never met a man who doesn't like to see his lady in something sexy and slinky."

"He said he doesn't want _me_ wearing them, it's not fitting for a doctor and pastor's wife to wear stuff like that, I am held to a high standard in society."

I almost laugh because Carlisle LOVES the sexy lingerie and has spent hundreds and hundreds of dollars buying me sexy little things.

"Huh?" I am not sure what look I have on my face, but it almost makes my cheeks ache.

"Well, I agree with him, women are supposed to dress modest."

"Huh?"

"Then why in the hell do you want panties like Bella's if you dress modest? Victoria's Secret sure isn't the place for modesty," Angela asks.

"Well, honestly girls, I need to do something to spice up the bedroom stuff. Carlisle hasn't touched me but on my birthdays and our anniversary for the last almost 14 years. I try to, you know, make love to him on _his_ birthdays, when he was home for them anyway. He always seemed to have some retreat or medical conference to go to on his birthdays, except for the last couple of years he hasn't left for any trips; but he won't let me touch him and when it is my birthday or our anniversary, it's like I have to almost force him to. And I have just giving up trying any other time; I don't know what has been going on. He won't even kiss me except occasional pecks on the cheek and won't hold me or hold my hand, nothing and the last three or so years, he won't even do anything on my birthdays or our anniversaries. I thought he was seeing someone else, but after he stopped going away on his trips and started staying home, he has stopped touching me all together. The only time he talks to me is when we are fighting. Maybe this will work."

I was too shocked to say anything. Could it be possible? Has he wanted me all these years, to the point he stops sleeping with his wife? I don't really know how to process it but damn that made me excited to see him too.

"14 years, ya don't say. Wonder why 14 years? Bella are you ready for your facial now? I have an appointment scheduled in 30 minutes." Angela says her eyes bright.

"Sure. Esme if you would excuse me."

"Can I watch? I don't know anything about facials, we could get to know each other better."

I am at a complete loss, thankfully Angela steps up and answers for me.

"Ma'am, for a facial I turn the lights down, the water fountain is the only sound back here, I don't' even talk to my clients when I am giving them one. Total relaxation is what it is about," Angela explained trying to get rid of Esme.

"Oh, sorry. Do they hurt?"

"If there are enough blemishes I have to take care of then yes, but like Bella here, she is beautiful and has a perfect complexion so it won't hurt her."

"Oh, I see. Well I think I am going to go check on the girls and maybe see about an eyebrow wax.

She finally left and Angela locked the door this time.

"Did you hear that, dear? She said 14 years! He has been faithful to you! And nothing since you two broke up! Obviously it was Esme that made it impossible for him to leave anymore. I can't believe he has held out this long for you! You will have him for yourself in no time!"

"I can only hope. I did feel kind of guilty when she said that...kind of. Of course, I was the 'retreats' and 'medical conventions' on his birthdays though. We got together on our birthdays and our anniversary every year."

Angela got started on the facial and she is amazing! I even doze off a few times. When we got done my face feels amazing! We walk back up front together and unfortunately found Esme, Rosalie and Alice still there.

"Fuck," I whisper to Ang.

"Sorry sweetie," she whispers back.

Esme walks up to Angela, takes a deep breath and says, "I think Rosalie has talked me into the Brazilian wax."

"Yeah be adventurous mom!" Rosalie encourages.

"And we can buy you something very pretty at the store when we leave here!" Alice chimes in bouncing up and down.

"I still don't know if your Dad would approve though," Esme is waivering.

"If he doesn't, your hair will always grow back in a couple of weeks, so no big deal." Rosalie replies.

_Please don't get the wax! Carlisle love a smooth poon and I don't want her to do anything that will tempt him now that I am back. Please don't get the wax!_

Angela asked Esme, "Honey, are you sure you want a Brazilian wax? You know I even wax the hair out of your ass crack right?"

"WHAT? Why every would anyone do that?"

"Butt play honey. Men don't want to feel like they are licking another man's ass!" Angela said smirking.

"NO! I most definitely do not want that! Bella, you actually do that?"

"What? Wax my ass or let men lick it?" I go for innocent…I strive for innocent…I fall incredibly short.

Esme just blushes and says, "I think I am ready for my pedicure now."

I lean over to Angela and whisper, "Well that was a completely honest question wasn't it?"

Angela whispers back, "It's all over, obviously you let her man play with your ass and she doesn't he will come running!"

"That's the plan. I know everything that she won't let him do and I make sure I am damn good at it all! Of course I have been doing it better for over 20 years!"

Angela starts laughing hard and yells, "You are such a bitch, I love you!"

I just wink and say, "I know, it's time for my pedicure too."

Before we left I went to make another appointment for two weeks to come back and have it all done again. Of course I don't let Esme know that I made another appointment, she doesn't need to know I plan on staying that long. All the ladies are so friendly and our personalities mesh so perfectly, just after one appointment, I know that I have found my salon.

Esme and the girls end up staying there the entire time I am there and I didn't see any way out of following them to Victoria's Secret and then on to their house for dinner.

"I can't wait for you to come back in and get an update on how things are going," Angela hugs me.

"Me either, oh here, this is my phone number, call me anytime."

"I sure will. I have had so much fun with you today. I wish I was going to Victoria's Secret with you! Oh to be a fly on the wall for that trip!"

"Why don't you join us?

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Sure, if you can get off work."

"Yes, I am actually finished for the day."

"Great! You can ride with me and we can get to know each other better!"

"Let me just go and get my stuff," she walks back to the back of the salon.

I turn to Esme and the girls and tell them, "Angela is going over to Victoria's Secret with us she is going to ride with me. I hope that is ok."

"Do you normally go places with strangers you just met?"

"Well, I just met you and I am going to your house for dinner," I said laughing. "If you want, you can go ahead and drive over there and I will be a few minutes behind. Angela can show me the way."

"Yeah, ok."

Angela runs out of the shop and jumps in my car.

"Why don't you just blow them off and run over to see Carlisle?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I want to have some more fun," I laughed with an evil smirk.

"Oh you are horrible!"

"Yeah, I know. But I have been jealous of her for so long, you know. Because she has Carlisle all the time and all the phone calls she interrupted and all the times we planned to get away together, even if we were just driving into town to see each other for the day, she would ruin them. I guess I just want to be mean and to get her back. I know it's not right but I can't help it."

Angela and I have a great time getting to know each other on the drive over. We get to the parking long and Esme, Rosalie and Alice get out of the car and we walk into Victoria's Secret together. I can tell that they are more than a little uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK, I just want to say I LOVE Esme's original character but that just didn't work for this story idea. She is not going to be a nice person. And Carlisle is just tired of hiding his real self, the person everyone expects of him. He is his real self when he is with Bella because she accepts him, all of him…good, bad, and Carlisle could NEVER be ugly so ;) _**

Angela and I pull up in front of Victoria's Secret and see Esme, Rosalie and Alice standing around looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"You ready to do this?" Angela asks laughing.

"As I'll ever be, this shit's gonna be fun!" I reply.

We get out of the car and walk toward the front door.

"You girls can always leave if you are too uncomfortable here. I have a couple of things that I want to get now that I am here, but I can always catch up with you later." I say hopefully.

"No, we are fine. We got this far, might as well go ahead with it," Esme says blushing and looking down at her feet."

I open the door and Rosalie, Alice and Esme push ahead of me.

"You are just looking for panties, it's not anything to dread like this," I mumble.

The little sales girl walks up and asks, "May I help you ladies." I can't help but notice she is looking at me and Angela and trying to ignore Esme and the girls.

"Well I am looking for some sexy little nighties and I believe my friend here would like some thong panties."

"Ummmm, ok. What kind are you interested in?"

Esme stammers, "The...like the kind she has on."

There are a couple of men in shopping, honestly it looked more like they were just wanting to see some good ol' T&A so I decide to give them some, much to Esme and the girls' disapproval. I am having too much fun! I lift my skirt and say, "See she wants some like this, the satin kind. Of course I just had a Brazilian wax done so they feel really good."

That catches the men's attention REALLY quick. One nudges his buddy and they start walking over for a closer look. I smile and wink at them. Rosalie never misses a thing.

"But my friend here didn't want a wasx so is satin really going to be her best bet for fabric or should she go with something else?"

"Uh, well we will see what we can come up with. Do you need help finding your lingerie?" the girl asks me and I can't miss the hopeful expression on her face.

"No, I know my way around a Victoria's Secret store like the back of my hand. I guess if I need any help I can just ask these two handsome gentlemen for some expert advice. Come on Ang let's shop. We might both see something interesting here."

I am trying my hardest to make Esme as uncomfortable as possible that way I don't have to follow her home! I kind of feel bad for being such a bitch, but I am so close to Carlisle now, being with him is the only thing I can think about. I walk over to a rack of clothes and the men end up following me. Might as well really play it up, so I talk loud enough for Esme to hear, then again it is not a very big store so it wasn't that hard.

"Hi you handsome things, I want to get a few little sexy somethings, but I just don't know. I am so glad you guys are here so maybe I can try some stuff on and you can help me and my friend here pick something out."

"Oh yeah! I am Mike and this here is Tyler."

"My name is Bella and this is Angela. I so appreciate you being so willing to help me out. Now his favorite color is blue, but he likes me in white or black also. My favorite color is pink so he humors my love of the color. I am thinking something lacy and sexy. We can find something pretty but I really want a man's opinion."

"Oh, lacy, that is see-through," One of them, Mike I think, whispers out.

"You're right, if you don't want to help..." I pout.

"No! No we want to," Tyler chimes in quickly no wanting to lose this opportunity.

I give Mike and Tyler my most dazzling smile and they just melt. Rosalie is the one who is really paying attention to every single word out of my mouth and every move I make. I come out in a barely there see-through pink babydoll and thong and strike a provocative pose.

"So boys, what do you think?"

"Oh my God!" Tyler croaks out.

"I am never sure about babydolls, I don't want to look too much like a little girl," I put my finger on my mouth like I am really thinking hard over this.

"You do _not_ look like a little girl," Mike says eyeing me up and down.

"I am not sure about the fabric, come feel it and see what you think."

"Are you serious?" Tyler's voice cracks at the end.

"Of course, I need to know what a man's opinion of this would be also I want to know how it will feel against my skin when he is caressing me."

They both come up and start caressing me and groping my ass and my breasts. I just close my eyes and moan.

"Yeah, that feels great. One more question then I am going to try something else on."

I walk away a little bit and then bend over and put my ass in their faces, "How does it look from this position. This is a favorite position for him."

"Holy Shit, Sexy! I have never been so fucking turned on in my entire life," I think that was from Mike.

"So this is a good one then?"

"YES!" they both say at the same time.

"Then I will take this. Now let me try on the next one. Which one do think I should try on next, Ang?"

We walk into the changing room together and can hardly stay upright for all the giggling.

"Girl! I can't believe the show you are putting on out there!" Angela says.

"Me either, but damn it feels good to have someone touching me," I all but groan out.

I can't believe I am acting like this, this is so outside of anything I have ever even considered.

"I can tell!" Angela said laughing, "But have you paid any attention to Esme and the girls?"

"Not too much, I have gotten a little carried away. If things don't work out with Carlisle, I am totally coming back and picking up Mike and Tyler!"

"Together?"

"Why not, I mean you only live once, right?" I said laughing.

I am really having more fun than I should. I haven't had sex in forever and getting really turned on doing this. When the sales lady isn't trying to help Esme they are staring at me with their mouths wide open. Finally Esme pulls the sales lady aside while Angela and I are in the changing room.

"Frankly, I don't see anything in here like what I have in mind, I was hoping for something more conservative. But my friend over there; is it normal for ladies to come in here and do that? Just pick up random men and show EVERYTHING to them? Let them touch here where ever they want?" Esme asks totally appalled.

"Sure. A lot of guys, especially these two, come in all the time hoping that someone will do that. They usually have a lot of luck because frankly, they are sexy as hell. She picked right when she chose them two to help her out. They will end up running to their car as soon as she leaves."

"They plan on following her? She is coming to my house! I can't have these creeps at my house!" Esme yells in a panic.

"No, no, they just go to their cars and jack off then will come back in after they have cleaned up. They may just head on home through, I have never seen them, or any man in here, with that big of a hard-on as these two have right now. Your friend really knows how to turn men on!"

Rosalie is outraged, "But she is showing them...I mean they are seeing her at her most intimate, only her husband should see her like that and actually not even him! She is acting like a whore! And she is letting that woman touch her and look at her too. How can she do that?"

"She is just having fun, and she wants to make sure that her lover is completely satisfied. And to tell you the truth, by the way she is acting I can tell you whomever she is going to screw tonight is going to be one hell of a lucky man...or woman."

The sales lady walks off and comes over to help Angela, Mike, Tyler and I pick something out...for Carlisle, with his wife and daughters watching. I was HOT! Finally after about 20 more minutes I made my selections, get the guys phone numbers and "promise" to call them. We check out and leave.

"Are you really going to call those two?" Esme asks as I put their numbers in my purse.

"Nope."

"Then why did you take their numbers?"

"They offered them," I say with a shrug, "Men are more than willing to help you do whatever you ask if they think they are going to get something in return."

"That makes one a whore, does it not? Besides, I think they got too much already!" Rosalie says hatefully.

"No, I think they got just the right amount. You have to know how to use men to get exactly what you want from them. Esme, did you not find anything you wanted there?"

"No, the lady told me to try Wal-Marts, I told her everything was too expensive and there is not one stitch of clothing in there that Carlisle would approve of."

Angela and I shoot each other a look that no one else catches.

"Oh they have a lot of pretty stuff Wal-Mart too," I reply back.

OK so that comes out just a tad on the hateful side, but she doesn't seem to notice, but Rosalie and Alice sure do!

"Bella, may I ask what your husband does that you can afford $350 at the salon and another $275 on undewears? I can't believe he would let you spend so much money! Carlisle would have a fit!"

"Really? Well, sometimes it is fun to get them worked up a bit," I say with a cheeky grin.

"You are awful!" Esme says finally laughing.

I think to myself 'Lady, you have no idea just how awful I am' but I just smile at her because Carlisle has spent a LOT more than that on me for the exact same things.

"Bella, this afternoon was so much fun! And you are right, I feel so much better! Even if I didn't get a full wax like you, I still can't believe people do that! But I think tonight just might be the night that Carlisle and I finally make love again."

OUCH! But the funny thing is, I am thinking the same thing that tonight might be the night Carlisle and I finally make love again...wonder who will win? _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

"Oh, uh yeah, you look great, I try to go every two weeks but life has been so crazy lately I haven't been in a long time."

"You spend $700 a month at the salon?" Alice screeches.

"Sometimes, sometimes more. Just depends on what I want to have done," I shrug, they are fishing for husband information and I am not ready to give that up.

"And your husband doesn't mind?" Esme asks.

"Oh, I spend my own money on myself," I say flippantly as I get into my car to leave, "I am dropping Angela off at her car then I will come to your house. She pointed out the road that you live on when we drove over here earlier."

"Oh my God! That was so much fun! I really wish now that I could go out with Ben's wife and do something like that, I can't stand that bitch!" Angela say laughing.

"It felt really good! You know, Carlisle has told me several times how great and amazing and beautiful she is, but I really think he was just saying that and not really mean it. I have gotten the impression over the years that she really isn't that good to him. But he has never really spoken badly about her."

"Yeah, I get that feeling also with Ben's wife. I mean in public she is a walking talking angel, but in private she is a nagging old hag."

"Exactly! Because some of the stuff I do for Carlisle, simple things, you know, non-sexual things, like go get his coffee in the mornings while we are on vacations and have it fixed just the way he likes it or I don't know, just little things, ask about his day and the details of what all he did and such. I ask about his patients or people from his church that he worries about. The way he goes on about me doing it, it is like it never happens at home."

"Yeah, Ben has been married to this woman for 25 years, they got married right after high school just a few months after we split, and she still doesn't know the things that he likes. I will cook dinner every once in a while, I know all his favorite foods and cook them for him and he says that she never cooks that stuff for him, always comes up with an excuse, but she cooks the same old things all the time and they are always her favorites. Or I will bake his favorite cookies for him and run them over to his garage...oh my gosh! I just thought of something, Ben runs a garage by Dr. Cullen's medical clinic...your Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"I know him! I know him! He is an amazing man! Now that I think about it I have also gone to his church before that is where I have seen Esme at! I knew she looked familiar. She is horrible to him! He has talked to Ben before about it. We knew he was seeing someone else and that some reason he stopped going to visit, then he said that she had started seeing someone else who lived closer to her and we never brought up the subject again. Honey, he has been miserable without you!"

I have tears in my eyes hearing how miserable he has been. Why didn't he just tell me?

"He doesn't have to be without me anymore. I will never let that happen again. But he is the one that started pulling away and wouldn't return my calls or emails for weeks so I just figured he was done. It was several months later, after not hearing from him anymore that I started dating James. My divorce had been final for a while and I was getting really lonely. I got divorced because I wanted Carlisle, and then suddenly Carlisle wasn't there anymore. His Facebook was always showing where he and Esme were going away on romantic weekends and all these vacations and camping trips and always something that his 'amazing wife' was doing for him. I was not going to stick around where I am no longer wanted."

"Oh Bella, that is horrible. I am glad you guys are going to be together again soon."

"Me too, but honestly, I am kind of scared that I am going to come up here and be rejected again. It hurt so badly when he did it before. I mean we are talking again and have been making plans on meeting up again, but just haven't found the right time yet. Part of me is afraid that the reason we haven't found the right time is because he is just blowing me off, you know."

"Honey, Dr. Cullen is crazy about you and was so upset when you started seeing that other man. I don't think that breaking up with you was all his idea."

"You don't think that Esme knew do you?" That thought makes me panic.

"Well obviously she thought he might have been seeing someone else, she admitted that much at the salon. He, of course, denied it. Maybe she was just getting too nosey and he had to back off. She couldn't have suspected you or she wouldn't have spent the entire day with you."

"Maybe, but why did he give no explanation, just started ignoring me?"

"I don't know, but I will give you my advice. Go see him tonight, see his reaction to seeing you again. You will be able to tell if he is excited to see you, even if he has to play it down in front of her. You will know."

"Thanks Ang."

"Well, I have to get home and start supper for my headache, I mean husband. Let me know how things go," she says laughing.

"I will. Even if we don't get back together, I plan on staying up this way. I already have a job interview lined up and scheduled to go look at a house tomorrow morning. I can just avoid him and this town if he is truly over me."

"He won't be, I promise."

All I can manage is a small watery smile.

"OK and I will call you in a couple of days to see how things are going," she says giving me a hug.

"Thank you for everything and for going with me today."

"No problem, bye honey."

"Bye Angela."

She shuts the door and I wait until she was in her car and had the motor going before I drive away. There was a sign in the middle of town pointing to Carlisle's church and I know they live just across the way from it so it shouldn't be too hard to find, and it isn't. Esme is still sitting out in her car waiting on me to show up. Great, here we go!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Twilight I just like using the characters to play! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I plan to update again on Sunday. I still haven't quite figured out how to respond to your reviews without PMs so I am going to at the end of the chapter, I don't want anyone thinking I am a snob and ignoring my readers. LOL See ya at the bottom :) **

By the time I get in the house Carlisle is already there. This is not the way I planned on surprising him. Esme walks into the kitchen where Carlisle is banging things around.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle demands.

"I took the girls for a haircut and ran into someone. They actually followed me home, said they need to talk to you."

"Looks like you did more than get the girls haircuts, how much did you spend?"

I smile at that, I guess Esme was right. Of course, when Carlisle and I were together he never had any problems spending money on me in fact he always seemed upset that I wouldn't let him spend more on me. Maybe he likes me more. _OK, stop thinking like that Bella! Behave yourself!_

"It wasn't much. I just had a spa afternoon with an old friend. Besides the salon had a coupon I was able to use," Esme sounds exasperated.

"Who is it?" Carlisle snaps.

"Just go in there and see."

"I don't feel like playing games and I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I had a long day and I still have a lot of things to do tonight. I need to get to the clinic, I have several hours of work on the computer to do and an important phone call that I should have already made, not waiting around the house for you to show up. I will just stop at the diner and get a burger and eat at work. But I don't need anyone else's problems right now! Tell whoever it is that I am not feeling well and I will call them tomorrow. I have _got_ to make that phone call!" Carlisle is yelling but I can hear the panic in his voice too, thinking that I am waiting on him to call.

I have to smile though because I am that important phone call and the hours of work chatting on the computer. I am glad that he hasn't been able to call me yet that would have been awkward with his wife sitting next to me. Then again it's awkward being in their house with the both of them here.

"No, they came a long way to speak to you and I am not telling them to leave."

"Then you talk to them, I am leaving."

"I have all afternoon at the salon. Besides, she came to see you it is _your_ old friend, not mine."

"_Who_ is it?"

"Go see for yourself!"

I can hear Carlisle and Esme are starting to get pretty upset with each other and they are probably going to start really arguing so I follow their voices and walk into the kitchen. I am standing in the doorway waiting for him to look up and see me my heart is racing as I wonder what his reaction will be. This is not how I imagined this happening. I cannot believe we are finally in the same room together. _Deep breath…._

"She? Who is...Bella?" his voice catches in his throat.

"Hi Carlisle," I say softly and give a small wave.

"Bella? Oh God, is it…you're _really_ here?" he says just as softly.

When I smile and nod at him everything and everyone around us just disappear. Angela was right I can see it in his eyes. Carlisle walks across the kitchen and swings me around in his arms in a big hug in just seconds.

"God Baby! You are actually here!" He whispers in my ear so only I can hear and I nod my head and try not to let the tears fall. But he can see them in my eyes when he pulls back, and I see them shining in his.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice notice the complete change in his attitude when he sees me. We try to talk at the house but it is a little hard with his family butting in.

"How would you like to go and sit on the patio so we can talk and catch up?" Carlisle suggests.

"Sure, I would love to."

Once we get outside I smile at Carlisle shyly and say, "You know, I think I would like to take a walk instead."

"Me too baby, let's go."

We walk for several blocks just looking at each other and smiling, trying to let it sink in that we are finally back together. There is a little abandoned house at the end of an empty street and we walk over to the back porch and we are totally hidden from the world. Carlisle pulls me into his arms at last.

"Oh Bella!" his voice is rough as he is holding back his tears.

I reach up and tangle my fingers in his silky blonde hair and pull his face down to mine for our first kiss in years. Carlisle has one hand cupping my face and the other on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. Oh, I can't get close enough! After several minutes of the most amazing kissing we stop and sit down on that old porch and talk. Carlisle puts one arm around my waist and the other he has draped across his lap and is holding my hand. I love being so close to him. I have missed him so damn much and apparently he has truly missed me also. I melt into his side and we fit perfectly together, just like always.

"Why didn't you tell me last night that you were coming up?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, because I wanted to see the surprise on your handsome face when I walk into the room. But I had _not_ planned on your family being in on it. This has NOT been a fun afternoon!" I say with a playful pout.

"I am so sorry, Baby. What happened?" he asks his eyes twinkling.

"Well I ran by the salon and Esme walks up and says 'aren't you Bella?' What was I supposed to do? I told her yes and then she wouldn't leave! She even walked in on me right after I had a wax done. She seen my panties and wanted to know where to get a pair, I told her I shopped at Victoria's Secret, thinking she would refuse to go there, but NO! I had to follow her over to the store. I _refused_ to help her pick out panties to wear for you though! I was still trying to figure out how to get out of coming to your house with her! I picked up a couple of men that were in the store and totally whored it up with them, hoping Esme and the girls would get uncomfortable and leave. Of course not! I had planned on running by your clinic and surprising you, ALONE! What a mess!" I end my rant with a huff.

"Oh Beautiful, I know it's not funny but..." he is chuckling.

"Then stop laughing asshole!" I shoulder check him but I am laughing too.

"How long are you staying?" He asks looking like he is afraid of the answer.

"I haven't thought that far in advance yet, but I'm not on any strict timetable or have anywhere or have anywhere to be anytime soon. In fact, I am going tomorrow to look at a house in the next town over...you know where there is actually an attorney's office."

"But what about your husband?" he asks quietly, not meeting my eyes but finding an interesting rock on the ground.

"Oh, um…forget about him, I just want to talk about us right now," blushing slightly.

"Ooookay," he drawls out and gives me a funny look and I can tell he is worried about what is going on. I just smile at him, but it gets him wondering even more.

"How about I get another doctor to take over for me at the clinic tomorrow and I go with you to look at the house?"

"That sounds great, I can't wait!" I have to admit to bouncing and clapping my hands like an excited little toddler.

"God Bella, I can't believe you are actually here!" he whispers as he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I just…I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. I hope that it's ok."

"Oh, baby it is perfect!"

I am so relieved I start crying.

"Wait, why the tears?"

"I thought you might not want me anymore," I finally admit my fear.

"Never! Baby, I will always want you! I love you, I've been in love with you since we were kids." He holds me for a long time and finally whispers, "Well, I guess we need to head back to the house, I am sure Esme has something ready for dinner by now."

"Alright, Love."

Wow! That smile just completely takes my breath away.

"I've always loved you calling me that, makes me feel...well, feel loved."

"Oh Carlisle, you are loved, so very much," I whisper as I caress his cheek then lean in for a kiss.

We start to walk hand in hand back around the side of the house and stop for one more embrace. We just start kissing when we hear a startled gasp coming from the street. It is Rosalie, she apparently followed us but we disappeared on her and she was just fixing to head over to the house where we were at when she seen us walking around the corner. We freeze. I don't know what to do or what is going to happen next. She turns and runs off, after a few choice cuss words Carlisle finally calms down. He never lets me out of his arms the entire time and I feel so safe there. We linger for just a few more minutes.

"I am so sorry Carlisle!" I reach up and caress his face then run my fingers through his hair, that always calms him down. It works this time too.

"Don't. It's not your fault," he kisses me again, more forceful and urgent this time. Neither of us wants to go back to his house and face his family.

"Maybe I should just go ahead and leave," I suggest.

"No!"

"Ah, going to make me face the fire with you huh?" I say trying to laugh, but it sounds off even in my ears.

"It's not that, I am just not ready to say goodbye," he pleads.

"Just like when we were kids, we would be in some deep trouble, but you always managed to sweep me off my feet even when I am freaking out," I try to lighten his mood.

He leans down and takes me into his arms and kisses me again.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, Carlisle. That is why I am here."

**MEANWHILE BACK AT CARLISLE'S HOUSE…..**

Rosalie makes it back and is obviously upset.

"Well did you find them? Dinner is ready," Esme asks.

Rosalie won't answer.

"Rose, I asked you a question. Did you find them?" Esme tries again.

Still Rosalie won't talk to her.

Finally Esme makes Rosalie sit down and talk about what has made her so upset and Rosalie finally tells her what she had seen.

"Get over here and sit down and tell me what is going on!" Esme demands.

"Ummm, Mom, they took a walk and I thought it was a little strange because if they were just going to catch up, they wouldn't need privacy…so I followed them. They didn't know it though. I just don't trust her, after the way she was acting and the stuff she had done at the salon and especially the way she was doing with those men at Victoria's Secret! Showing off her body to complete strangers, letting them touch her all over and she is married! She is a whore mom and I just don't like anything about her.

"They walked a long time without saying anything just looking at each other and smiling. I seen Emmett from school on the way and he said 'hi' and I turned to say hi to him and when I turned back around they were gone. I walked around the neighborhood for a long time and finally decided to look down by that old house we used to play at. That is when I seen them walking out from behind the house and they were holding hands. They stopped on the side of the house and Dad took her in his arms and she started kissing him! I guess I was louder than I thought because they both turned around and seen me. She put her head down on his chest and Dad just cussed. Have you ever known him to cuss? He had his arms wrapped around her like he was protecting her, they never let go of each other. I just turned around and ran home."

Esme wants to not believe it but deep in her heart she knows Rosalie was telling the truth. She won't let her girls know that though, she will protect them at all costs, no matter what.

"I think you are imagining things. It is almost dark and you probably didn't see what you thought. I mean heck, they stood right here in my kitchen hugging earlier, that is probably all they were doing. They are old friends and haven't seen each other since high school."

"Yeah, but I have also heard Dad talk to Eli and Carmen, Bella was his high school sweetheart," Rose whispers.

"No she wasn't. I mean they went to prom together but just as friends, that was it. They never dated."

"Yes, Mom they did. I have heard the way Dad talks about her to Eli, she is more than a friend and she proved that tonight."

"You make it sound like he never stops talking about Bella!"

They start raising their voices now.

"Exactly! Well never stops talking about her to Eli anyway!"

"Sure, I mean, he has mentioned her over the years but, no, I've had enough of this, go wash your face and calm down then set the table for dinner. You need to chill out because Dad has company tonight."

"But Mom, I know that Dad and Bella dated for several years back in high school and that she dumped him right after graduation."

"How do you know that?" Esme demands.

"I heard Dad talking to Eli about it before."

"He told me she was just an old friend."

"No, they are old lovers. I overheard Dad, Eli and Carmen talking and laughing one time. Dad and Bella were each other's first sex partners. Carmen made Dad tell her how it happened and everything. You could tell by the change in his voice that it was something special, still yet."

"He said I was his first...Enough, they will be here any minute and we both need to calm down."

But neither Rosalie nor Esme calmed down any at all. Over the years, Carlisle had called out Bella's name in his sleep. Esme had just kept it to herself over the years, but once she seen that Carlisle and Bella were friends on Facebook, she finally asked him about her. That was when he said that they were just old friends. She realized that "Bella" of his dreams really did exist and was now in contact with her husband, she had kept a close eye on all their activity on there. However, Carlisle has his own cell phone he told her it was for work and he is the one who usually gets all the phone bills, collects the mail at the clinic.

There were ways around Esme finding out, and Carlisle and Bella took all the precautions...except the talking in his sleep.

**WH - I don't usually like infidelity stories, well, I don't like reading the ones where Edward cheats I will read other ones occasionally LOL This is a HEA and Carlisle will do the right thing in the end, it just takes a while to get there.**

**Shotgungirl2015 - Here is your update! LOL There will be another on Sunday :) I am trying to stay ahead on my chapters so I am not scrambling to come up with a chapter at the last minute, but to be honest that is probably what will end up happening. Look up procrastinator in the dictionary and you will see my pic ;) **

**Victoria Cullen30 - Thank you, I hope you will continue to love this story and yeah, Bella had a lot of fun doing that. Bella won't be a vengeful other woman, she just has to get her fun in every once in a while. **

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore - Thank you, I hope I can keep you interested and you keep reading.**

**Till Sunday~Shasta **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mothers Day all! Sorry the update is so late, at least it is still Sunday! My oldest daughter has a band contest tomorrow and they do a silent auction to raise money for the kids who can't afford summer band camp and I decided Friday to make a rag quilt, because I can't do ANYTHING ahead of time LOL But it is almost done, just have to finish cutting some of the fringe and throwing it in the washer & dryer. Then The Hubs has been on the computer ALL DAY, literally over 12 hours playing his computer game, I finally made him mad enough to get off so I can update my stories-LOL **

**I have started a blog at .com with my stories but I added a few pictures to each chapter if anyone wants to check that out. I will keep the same posting schedule there too. So...here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. As usual, Twilight characters belong to S.M. I own nothing.**

We arrive back at the house a few minutes later. Well, after we make sure that Carlisle isn't wearing any of my makeup and that my makeup isn't smudged and our hair is perfect with no a hint of having been running our hands through it passionately not long before.

"Oh, I see that you two are back, did you enjoy catching up on your walk?" Esme asks.

"Of course, it's nice to visit old friends," I say back with a tight smile.

"Well, Carlisle dinner is ready we were just waiting on the two of you to finally come back to the house," Esme says looking straight into Carlisle's face refusing to even acknowledge me. Fine by me!

Dinner is stressful but we try to keep the conversation light and there is some laughter. But they can't stop getting their digs in at me. One incident Rosalie tried to make me uncomfortable, but it didn't quite work out the way she was planning.

"You know Dad, Bella sure spent a lot of money today at the spa and Victoria's Secret. I bet either her husband gets mad at her or he has to make sure she does something so he can tolerate looking at her!"

Carlisle's face turns instantly red.

"Rosalie! You apologize and leave the room!"

However he is thinking that he couldn't wait to see what I came home with. He smiled to himself, _'Home with, it really does feel like home now that Bella is here.'_

"Sorry. But don't' worry Daddy, WE didn't buy anything!" Rosalie snickered.

_'__Even better',_ Carlisle thought to himself.

"Oh, that's alright Rosalie, I don't want you to worry about it. As a matter of fact it has nothing to do with my husband, I am divorced," I said with an evil smile.

I enjoy the looks absolute panic that cross Esme, Rosalie and Alice's faces as I make sure to say it in a way that I am sure shot ice completely through their veins. Carlisle is totally shocked at the news, I have never told him about the divorce because I don't want him to feel guilty or make him think he has to choose between me and his family. This wasn't the way I wanted him to get the news either, but I couldn't help myself I still can't get past the urge to be a complete bitch to them. Why do they have to keep ruining my time with him? Oh yeah, I am technically the bad person here aren't I? Oops.

"What?! When did that happen, Bella? Why didn't you say something?" The color has drained from Carlisle's face completely.

I smile at him and bite my lower lip, damn nervous habit, "It was final about 2 1/2 years ago. Now my two oldest kids are away in college out of state and my youngest decided it was way cooler to live in Florida on the beach with her Dad and his new girlfriend than in Washington. She has been gone about a year. So I have been traveling for work quite a bit."

"What happened? Cheating on him?" Esme asks.

My face gets red this time, but not in anger, but because that is exactly what happened. He had found out about Carlisle and left.

"We just grew apart and had different plans for our future neither of us was willing to give up," I try to hedge around the truth.

Of course it was my refusing to give up Carlisle that did it, but they didn't need to know that little detail.

"If you weren't cheating, why did your face turn red when Mom mentioned it?" Rosalie pipes up again.

Carlisle is very upset this time and yells, "That's IT! Leave the table!"

"Gladly," this time Rosalie gets up and leaves, slamming the door to her bedroom, Alice throws down her napkin gives me and Carlisle dirty looks and runs after Rosalie.

Esme takes a deep breath and asks, "You said at the salon you are traveling for work, what is it exactly that you do?"

"I am a litigation paralegal, one of the highest paid in the US, actually. I travel to coordinate witnesses and I am the head over the discovery department at my firm so I travel for a lot of depositions," I tell her truthfully but then add, "My firm has a satellite office over in Port Angeles that needs some help for a big trial that is coming up, so I got called in to take it over."

Damn, I am a good liar.

"Oh, so you will be here for a while?" Esme asks looking upset.

"I don't know, it's possible depending on how the case goes, but I don't imagine I will, I am _very good_ at what I do," I say with a smirk.

I peek over at Carlisle and he winks then shifts in his seat. Hmmmm getting to him am I?

"I will be here a few days anyway. I graduated with the city attorney in PA and I want to spend some time with him. When I am on jobs like this it is long hours and not much down time, but I love it."

"So you are sleeping...I mean seeing this city attorney," Esme asks her voice full of hope.

"No, he is gay."

That shut Esme up really fast. I kind of feel sorry for her, but my selfishness overrides that. Besides there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on that makes me just hate her. And no, it has nothing to do with the fact she has my Carlisle.

Dinner is over not long after that. I stay for just a few minutes and then make my excuses.

"Thank you for dinner it was delicious! But I am exhausted after driving so long today and I am ready to go back to my hotel, strip down and take a long bubble bath then crawl into bed,"

I smile at Carlisle and get completely turned on by the look he gives me back.

"It was great to see you Carlisle and I enjoyed meeting all of you. I doubt I will have a chance to see you all again this trip but hopefully it won't be another 20 years until next time!"

"I will walk you to your car," Carlisle offers.

"OK, thanks!"

We walk to the car and both get in a talk for a few minutes. It's killing me to be this close to him and not be able to jump into his arms.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" He asks.

"I have to be there at 10:00."

"Ahhh, so I can be there early," he sounds so excited.

"As early as you want, Sweetheart."

We keep seeing the curtains in the house moving as Rosalie is looking out at us.

"What do you see, Rosie?" Esme asks.

Alice is sitting on the couch beside Esme holding her hand and stroking her shoulder.

"They are sitting in her car talking. Both of them are leaning against the doors so they aren't touching."

"Because they can see you looking out," Esme yells.

What she didn't know was that Carlisle and I are actually holding hands. He is rubbing his thumb along my knuckles and it feels so nice.

"I asked her about being married at the salon and she said she was. I can't believe she lied! What is she doing?" Esme raves.

"Stealing Dad" Rosalie yells back.

"ROSE!" Alice shouts.

"I don't want to hear that!" Esme wails in tears.

"Maybe not but I think we are going to have to fight her for him!" Rose replies softer this time.

"Yeah, I do too! Rosalie I can't lose him, but how can I compete with her especially if he has thought about her since high school?" Esme whispers through her sobs.

"We will and we will win Mom! But she said she was only here for a few days so that helps," Alice tries to comfort both her sister and mother.

"But look at the stuff she bought at that stupid store! What if she bought them for your Dad? His favorite color is blue! And the way she acted with those two strangers! Disgraceful, it wouldn't be below her to screw a married man! She was practically having sex at the store with two men at the same time! Letting them touch her to feel how the fabric felt, bending over to ask if just enough was showing...I am nothing like that!"

"Thank goodness you aren't! Dad is always going on about how modest he wants you to be and such; surely that is what he is attracted to, not some slut!" Rose agrees.

"I really want to kiss you again!" Carlisle says, "It's killing me to be this close to you and not touch you, but since we have eyes watching us I will just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Damn," I say with a pout.

_I really want him to come back to the hotel with me, feel him naked in my arms, his mouth on my..._

"What in the world are you thinking? You just got really red!" Carlisle asks laughing.

"Uh, what I would do to you if only you were able to come back to the hotel with me tonight. You would get more than that kiss. Also, I need your opinion on my new purchases," I whisper seductively.

"Oh damn, Bella," he moans.

"You asked. I still can't believe I came here to steal you away," I laugh.

Carlisle gets very serious and my smile quickly fades.

"You can't steal me away there is nothing to steal me away from. I have belonged to you for years."

I am relieved by his response.

"I was only joking and I am going to cherish whatever time I can get with you but I am not going to be a home wrecker."

"You never could be. She is the one who wrecked our home, years ago. You know most of that and speaking of...why did you never tell me about your divorce?"

I look down and hesitate answering, "I just don't like talking about it?" I whisper but it comes out more like a question.

"Was it because of me?" he asks just as quietly and I know he is afraid of my answer.

I look up into his eyes and answer honestly, "No, I was honest in there about it. It was because of me."

"You? What do you mean? You are perfect." His confusion is obvious.

"Well, I told you it was because we both had different plans for our future that neither of us wanted to give up and we...we grew apart because of those differences."

"What were you not willing to give up, Bella?" Carlisle face shows his fear of the answer.

I finally look up at him and whisper, "You, Love."

"Oh God no, Baby! He knew?"

"I just got careless. Maybe part of me wanted him to find out about us. He didn't know who I was seeing, just that I was seeing someone. Frankly, I love you more than I loved him. And I was happier with you, even if we never got to see each other, than I was with him all the time."

"I am so sorry, Beautiful."

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"But I am the cause of your divorce."

"No, you weren't! This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to tell you before. I wanted to be face to face when I told you. I was the cause of it. He had forgiven me and gave me the choice, you or him. I followed my heart and I chose you."

The tears started falling softly from my eyes and I hurriedly wipe them away with the back of my hand, Carlisle is already feeling bad I don't want to make it worse by crying.

"Oh my Bella, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew if I did, you would feel pressure to leave Esme for me and you had just started telling me how great she is and how happy you guys were. You were drifting away from me. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't break up your marriage or make you feel like you HAD to choose me."

"But Bella, I _would_ have chosen you. It's _always_ been you. If I knew you were available, I would have been by your side in a heartbeat."

"Then I would have always wondered and felt guilty about forcing your hand to pick me. Now I am here and I don't know why. I just couldn't be away from you anymore. I am lonely for you, Love. I don't expect anything from you, just to be near you and to see you some."

"I am so glad you are here, and you will see me so much you will get tired of me hanging around. I am going to spend every spare second I have with you and even ones I don't have to spare."

"I love you Carlisle," I whisper through my tears.

Carlisle looks back at the house and no one was at the door or windows so he reaches up and wipes the tears from my face. "I love you too, Bella. With all my heart," he sighs, "I need to get back in there."

I squeeze his hand, "Good luck! Oh and here is my new cell phone number, I went to get it before I went to the salon that way it won't be long distance and my hotel number too. Hopefully, you can sneak a few minutes to call me later."

Carlisle looks at the numbers for a few seconds and then says, "How about instead of you going all the way back to your hotel, stick around town for a few minutes and I will make an excuse to run over to the clinic to get some work done and you can come by and pick me up. We can go parking like we used to do and talk and have privacy for whatever else may happen."

"I will be waiting for your call, Love."

Finally! I can't wait to finally be in his arms. That call can't come soon enough.

**See you all on Wednesday :) Next time will be Carlisle's POV. **

**Till next time ~Shasta **


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, S. M. owns everything Twilight. I just play :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been working on it and still not the happiest, but it's the best I could do at the moment-LOL Also, I am going to try SUPER SUPER hard to update on Sunday. My son graduates high school Friday night, then having a small party after that and THEN get up bright and early Saturday morning to drive 3 hours to the lake for a family reunion and won't get back until sometime Sunday afternoon. So if I don't get it up on Sunday I will post Monday morning when I get to work.**

_**CPOV**_

I walk back into the house after Bella drives off. I put my hand on the door handle and take a deep breath and walk in. Esme was on the sofa crying and the girls get up and storm off to their rooms and slam the doors when I come into the room.

"Just what the hell is going on with the two of you?" Esme demands.

"What?"

"Rosie _followed_ you and seen the two of you kissing and holding each other! How could you do this to me, to us, to your family? How long have you been screwing each other? You should have seen the way she was acting today! The things that she had done at the salon and the way she was doing with those men at that horrible store went to!"

"I am not 'screwing her'. Did you ever think that she might be acting that way to try to get you the hell away from her?"

"Why would she not want to be around me unless she has her sights set on you?"

"Because you are a hateful person to her, you think I haven't seen the posts that you make on her Facebook wall. You are not better than everyone else on this planet! I am tired of you treating everyone that way and I will not stand by while you treat her like she is less than you."

"I am the wife of a pastor and doctor, of course I am better than everyone else and if anyone is less than me it is without a doubt Bella Swan! You didn't see how she was acting at that horrible den of sin store!"

"You didn't have to follow her to the store did you? In fact it was your idea to go in the first place wasn't it? You know how I feel about you wearing things like that!"

"Oh you don't want _ME_ in clothes like that, but it is perfectly ok for your whore to be dressed in things like that. Blue! She said her lover likes her in blue! That's your favorite color, Carlisle!"

_No, I don't want to see Esme in clothes like that. She is so prude and acts so goody-goody she looks ridiculous in anything sexy. I admit I settled when I married Esme, yes she is beautiful in her own way but she is the complete opposite of my Bella, therefore safe. At the time I thought I would never see or hear from Bella again and I didn't want someone to remind me of her every day of the rest of my miserable life. It's true I was never in love with Esme. I liked her well enough and loved her like a friend but after knowing what love felt like with Bella I knew I would never find that again with anyone else. So I married my friend, I figured the 'in love' would come eventually but we got on ok together and I was never going to tell her any different and hurt her feelings I planned on living out my life as content as I possibly could. But after that stunt Esme pulled a couple of years ago I can barely stand the sight of her anymore._

"Yeah, mine and most of the other men in this world, Es. And you need to watch what you say about her!"

"Watch what I say…you know what, never mind. What about your reaction to her divorce? Why were you so upset and worried about why she didn't tell you?"

"Because we are friends, she went through a rough time in her marriage and she didn't let anyone know about it."

"She didn't let _you _know about it you mean."

"Enough!"

"This…this woman comes into our _family_ home, after spending the day lying to me and your daughters about who she is and then I find out that she was actually your first girlfriend, your first sexual partner, your first love? You said that I was. Why did you lie to me?"

"Who told you all of that?"

"Apparently when you speak to your friends you don't make sure there are no prying ears around. When you brag about all the things that you let that whore do to you, your family was in hearing range. Why did you never tell me? All this time have you two been laughing behind my back?"

"You are just being ridiculous, you know that? I can't talk to you when you are like this. I am going to the clinic to get that work done and for some peace and quiet, so don't follow me!"

"Whatever, you are probably going to go meet up with _her_. Is she the reason we haven't had sex in the last several years? Is she going to model those hideous scraps of fabric for you the way she did for those two men at the store? Is she going to let you rub all over her like she let those other men? Is she going to let you do all those disgusting things to her that I refuse to let you do to me? She is nothing but a slut!"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY AGAIN, I AM DONE!"

"NO! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Please…please don't say you're done."

"I am leaving and I won't be home until I know you and the girls are asleep because I can't deal with you anymore."

"You are going to leave me for her aren't you?" Esme asks through her sobbing.

"Probably," I shrug my shoulders with a smile and walk out the front door.

_There is no probably about it, I am definitely leaving Esme for Bella, I just have to find the right time to do it. I can't go any longer without my Bella. Just being such a prominent public person, I have to be careful how this plays out. _

As soon as the door shuts I hear glass shattering against it. I just kept on walking straight to my car thinking revenge sure is sweet. Now enough thinking about Esme and our problems, time to go see my precious Bella.

**I didn't post my responses to your reviews on the last chapter and I am sorry! Begging your forgiveness-LOL And if I overlooked anyone's review, I apologize. **

**victoria cullen30****- Yes, Esme is an ass in this story. I hate writing her that way but...can't be helped. I will write her super nice next time to make it up to her HAHA**

**Shotgungirl2015****- here is you update! Hope you enjoy ;) **

**ArabellaWhitlock ****- Thank you! And on your chapter 3 review...yes, Bella will get her HEA, that's all I write and you will see a jealous Carlisle pop up a few times :) ****  
**

**Iridescent****- Well...you got my fan-girl PM HAHA!  
**

**sarah2086****- Thank you! **

**See ya on Sunday...hopefully, but you know what they say about best laid plans...**

**~Shasta**


	6. Chapter 6

_***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***_

**OK, now you know so it won't come as a complete dirty shock LOL in case you don't want to read it and possibly be offended...or under age :) **

**As always S.M. owns everything Twilight, I just own my overactive imagination :) I have to say I am extremely surprised I am getting this updated and on Sunday morning, I don't know how I am not a walking talking (ok maybe moaning LOL) zombie after the weekend I have had! I am just glad I had this chapter pre-written and pre-edited so I don't have to even think, just post. See you at the bottom with responses to your reviews! Hope you enjoy this one.**

About 20 minutes later after I left Carlisle's house my phone rings and I meet Carlisle outside the clinic and we drive to the park and turn the car off. We get out and walk over to a secluded little gazebo that is covered in flowers that smell so heavenly.

"Now we have the next few hours to ourselves," Carlisle says pulling me into his lap.

"This hasn't happened in ages. I didn't think it would ever happen again," I say.

"We don't have to worry about that now, because I am not going to ever let you go."

"Promise me," I whisper as I lean in to kiss him.

It feels so good to be with him and not worry about who could catch us or who is watching. Carlisle's hand slides up my leg under my skirt, it is like an electric shock when his fingers touch my freshly waxed pussy. I had taken my panties off while I was waiting for his call.

"Oh God, Bella! Completely smooth and hot, just the way I love it," Carlisle whispers as he plays with my clit, "and you are so fucking wet!"

"You always made me that way, or has it been so long that you have forgotten?"

Carlisle smiles and plunges his fingers deep inside my wet pussy.

"Oh Carlisle, yes!"

I unbutton my shirt and take off my bra and he immediately attaches himself to my breast and bites my nipple and then uses his tongue to sooth the sting before moving to the other side. It feels so amazing to have his mouth on my breasts. I start squirming in his lap and grab him harder.

"Carlisle, I am going to cum!" I gasp.

"Let go for me Bella, cum for me, cum all over my hand!"

"Oh, oh Carlisle, yes! Shit! Kiss me, please kiss me!" I yell with no thought of where we are, completely consumed by our passion.

"Fuck Bella!"

His fingers never stop pumping me as I ride out the first orgasm and his kiss sends another wave and I cum even harder on him. Carlisle pulls his fingers out of me once I have completely calmed down and brings them to his lips, sucking my juices off.

"Damn Beautiful, you fucking taste good."

I grab his hand and suck on the fingers he just had in his mouth, I stop sucking on his fingers and start to unbutton his pants and pull out his cock. I stroke it and look at him.

"I have waited so long..." I whisper as I sink to my knees.

Carlisle's breath catches in his throat and he whispers, "We don't have to wait anymore, Beautiful."

I lean over and kiss the tip of his cock and lick up the precum that has collected on the end. Carlisle groans. I swirl my tongue around and around the head then I put him in my mouth and go about half way down and back up. I do that several times before I take him all the way down my throat and swallow hard around him.

"Shit Bella!" he screams and grabs my head and starts fucking my mouth.

I lick down the underside of his cock and lick his balls. Then I take each one in my mouth and suck hard on them while I am jacking him off. I lick the vein on the underside of his cock as I go back up to the head again and flick my tongue against his slit. Carlisle grabs my head and pushing me back down on his cock and starts ramming it down my throat faster. After a few minutes he groans out, "Stop, I'm going to cum."

He has complained to me before that Esme will not suck his dick and she will never let him cum on her or in her mouth refusing to even think about swallowing. So I go slowly as my head bobs up and I scrape my teeth against the underside of his cock and then go all the way down on him and he is deep down in my throat and I swallow around him and moan just as he explodes. I swallow it all, thirsting for his cum like I thirst for water. It is so amazing to finally have him in some part of my body.

"God damn, Bella!" Carlisle sighs.

"Mmm, you taste good too," I said giggling.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Carlisle. I have missed you so much!"

We spend more time kissing and I climb back into his lap and he holds me for a long time.

"Beautiful, why don't you take me home?"

His voice startles me and I jump, "No!"

"But, baby, you have been asleep for almost an hour."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why? Because I love the feeling of you sleeping in my arms again, but you still have to drive to the hotel."

"But I don't want to leave you," I give a genuine pout complete with tears I don't mean to let slip down my cheeks.

"I will be there in just a few hours," Carlisle says with a small chuckle smiling while running his fingertips gently down my cheek wiping away the tears and finally trails his fingers down my neck.

"Ok, promise?" I ask sleepily.

"We will spend the entire day together, I promise."

"I can't wait!" I said pulling his face down so I could kiss him.

CPOV

I walk back to the clinic and turn the lights off. I left them on in case Esme drove by to see if I was really there. She doesn't have keys to the clinic and the phones go to my answering service at after hours. As mad as I was she would, hopefully, just think I was ignoring her if she tried my cell phone which was turned off or banging on the office door. I had my pager for any emergencies so I was comfortable to have the phone turned off.

I drive home and when I get into the driveway and look out of the car window all the lights are off in the house. I quietly walk across the yard and unlock and open the front door. I don't want to even think about climbing into bed with Esme so I change clothes and hide them so she won't find them before I get a chance to get them washed. They are covered in Bella's perfume, lipstick and our cum. Damn I have missed her so much! She fits so perfectly in my arms.

I stretch out on the sofa and stare at the ceiling thinking about how much my life had changed in just a few short hours. I have the love of my life back with me and I just have to figure out how to leave Esme so I can finally be with Bella forever. I can't help but laugh when I think about the divorce papers I have sitting in the safe at the church in my office. I had the same thought a couple of years ago, leave Esme and move to Seattle just to be near her.

If I had, we would have both been single at the same time and could have started our lives together back then. But Esme went crazy when she found out about the pending divorce, even to go as far as claiming she was pregnant then after the divorce proceedings had been stopped she claimed to have had a miscarriage when she was out of town visiting her family.

I had been devastated thinking that she really had been pregnant and it wasn't until Esme slipped up when talking to one of our friends, Carmen, and told her the entire story. Carmen came straight to me, she never liked Esme and that made it all worse. What Esme doesn't know is that the proceedings were just put on hold and I still have the papers waiting to be filed.

They would be getting filed very soon. That thought made me smile before I slip off to sleep.

**Well another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it, getting closer to some answers :) I want to thank everyone for following and adding me and my story to your favorites. I tried at first to personally thank each person, but there were too many of you (YAY!) and then I was going to list everyone who had on here but that was a big list as well. But I look and have saved every message I have gotten from everyone and THANK YOU!**

**Now your comments:**

**Iridescent Bellisle**** Cullen - Yes, Esme is a real piece of work in this story. She will get what's coming to her in the end, she really isn't a nice person. And Bella's HEA...she will get the life she always wanted with Carlisle. **

**ArabellaWhitlock - Thank you! No, Esme is a prude as in 'strictly vanilla'. Anything else isn't proper according to her, but then her ideas and values are quite skewed to suit her, as you will see. She doesn't cheat on Carlisle but she is crazy LOL Rose and Alice are Carlisle's. And you will see him jealous soon, I wanted them to have a little alone time first HAHA**

**sarah2082**** - I haven't decided yet. I have written it one way but not sure if I like it or not, but it is far enough down the line I have time to make up my mind one way or another. **

**victoria cullen30**** - Thank you! Yes, Esme & Carlisle's marriage has been bad for a while, you got a little explanation in CPOV at the end of this chapter, you will see more as the story goes on. It will be a relief when the divorce if final and well...from the lemon in this chapter...yeah, he wants Bella really bad LOL**

**Shotgungirl2015 - Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**countryheart - Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**See you all on Wednesday!**

**~Shasta **


	7. Chapter 7

****LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING*** LEMON WARNING***LEMON WARNING****

**Just thought I would warn you-LOL **

**Hope everyone is having a good week so far! RL has been crazy but my happy place is my stories so here is your update.** **You get a little of both Bella & Carlisle's POV here. See you at the bottom.**

**BPOV**

When I get back to the hotel, I find my phone and put it on the charger. That's when I notice several missed calls from Carlisle's house and a number I don't recognize. I check the time and they are all from when we were together. I pull up the voice mail and they are all from Rosalie. She is threatening me and calling me all kinds of horrible names. There are even text messages, almost 100 of them all equally nasty.

Things have gotten way out of hand and I sit up the rest of the morning thinking. Finally I decide to say goodbye to Carlisle when he gets here and then just leave and never come back. I have even steeled myself to not have any contact with him again because I had no idea if Rosalie has told Esme yet, but I am not going to come between him and his family any longer. I came up here for us to be happy and to steal some time away together, not to cause him any problems or stress.

By the time Carlisle shows up I have received several more calls and texts and I am not in the best mood, obviously, knowing I am fixing to have to say goodbye to the love of my life. I even look like I have been up all night crying. I am really withdrawn from Carlisle when he comes in, of course he notices and is really worried.

"Are you ok, Beautiful?" he asks as he pulls me into his arms.

"Fine."

"Is it about last night? We went pretty far and it might have been too fast. I mean it has been so long since we have been together like that I don't want you to think I only want you for sex. I understand if you are having second thoughts."

"No, I am just...," I take a deep breath, "I'm just tired, that's all. I need to go put my makeup on and finish my hair I will just be a few minutes."

"Take your time I just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. I could hardly sleep knowing that you were so close by."

Carlisle sees the pain that flashes across my face and my eyes fill with tears before I turn to walk into the bathroom. All my bags are packed and waiting by the door, that makes Carlisle smile.

"I see you are all packed and ready to move into your new house so we can finally start our live together."

I am sitting on the bathroom floor with a towel shoved in my mouth trying to quiet my sobbing. I am crying so hard I can't even answer. Carlisle walks over and sits down on the bed, unfortunately where I had left my phone. In the few minutes I was in the bathroom, I received 5 more text messages and 2 voice mail message. I had turned the ringer off a few hours earlier, but left it on vibrate. Since the phone kept going off Carlisle picks it up to bring it to me this is when he notices the caller ID. He reads some of the message, by this time there were hundreds.

*Bella you slut, we know what you are doing and you need to watch your skanky little ass because we are after you!*

*Bella you touch my dad again and I am going to beat the living hell out of you!*

*People think you are ugly now, wait until I get done messing you up, no one will recognize you and dad sure as hell won't want anything to do with you then!*

*How did mom's cunt taste last night? Dad came in and made love to her before he went with you, nothing but sloppy seconds for you whore!*

That was just a few there were many more that Carlisle didn't read. Then he checks the missed call log and sees dozens and dozens of calls from his house and Rosalie's cell. He listens to a few before he walks into the bathroom. He doesn't even knock and he is pissed! His face is so red it scares me I have never seen him this angry, ever. He finds me sitting in the middle of the floor curled in a fetal position and crying and his face softens.

"Bella?"

I see my phone in his hand and know.

"Oh God, Carlisle! I...I...I am so...so...so... sorry! This is not what I...I...I had in m...mi...m...mind when I came up here. I j...ju...ju... just wanted to be with you and I...I...I am so sorry I ca...ca...cau... caused all of this. I have decided that I am ju...ju...ju...just going to leave. I pr...pr... promise you won't see or h...h...h...hear from me a...a...a...a...again, I can't...I won't cause you problems. I don't want your fa...fa...family mad at you! I already have my...my...my stuff packed and I am going to just say g...g...go...goodbye, I just couldn't leave without te...tell...telling you goodbye. I am so sorry, please, ple...ple...please forgive me for all of this! We can just f...for...f...forget I ever came up here, forget how selfish I am for all of th...th...this."

This only make Carlisle more angry, not at me but at the entire situation. He kneels down beside me and takes my face in his hands and forces me to look up at him.

"No!" He growls, "You are mine, you always have been. You are everything to me and nothing is going to change that. I have waited years to be with you and no one is going to ruin that. Dammit Bella, I love you!"

Carlisle holds me while I cry and kisses me so softly and tells me again and again how much he loves me.

After a few minutes I look up at him through my tears and whisper, "Carlisle, I love you too."

**CPOV**

I am so relieved to hear that she loves me I pick her up and carry her into the bedroom and lay her back on the bed and crawl on top of her. I kiss Bella me some more, then move down her neck and ear to that special place right behind her ear that just drives her crazy.

"How did he remember that?" she mumbles.

I just smirk, she has no idea everything that I remember about her.

In the middle of all our kissing her clothes come off and mine follows quickly behind. We hold each other like this for a long time kissing, touching and tasting. Finally Bella rolls on top of me and whispers, "I love you" as she slides herself onto my hard waiting cock for the first time in over three years.

God the feel of finally being inside of her! She sits still almost like she is adjusting to the feeling of fullness because she is so damn tight, I know she is being stretched. I am amazed by how perfect we fit together it is incredible, just like we are made for each other.

She starts to slowly riding me, going deeper and deeper each time, but I can't take that slow torture for long and I start thrusting up into her quicker as she is grinding in little circles while impaling herself on my cock.

We make love like this for a long time then I roll her over and get on top. I wrap her ankles around my neck and really start pounding into her pussy. I cannot stop myself from cumming for much longer, she feels so fucking amazing! I feel high just from our passion.

"Come on baby give it to me, I can't hold out much longer," I reach down and start playing with her clit and it doesn't take long before I feel her tightening around me as she explodes crying out my name.

I lie on top of her and kiss her hard just as I fill her with my release.

I look deep in her eyes and whisper, "I love you."

We stay in bed another hour just being naked in each others arms while whispering loving nothings to each other, touching, kissing and reconnecting. Soon it was time to go see the house, I have talked her into at least going to check it out. I used my best persuasive skills on her little earlier. We get out of bed, get cleaned up and dressed and I drive us over to the house.

**Thanks to everyone who is not following and/or added The Other Woman to your favorites, there are so many to list but you know who you are and I appreciate each one of you! Thank you for your reviews too, I hope I didn't miss anyone! **

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen**** - I said Esme wasn't nice, and she is just going to keep showing her crazy! LOL I hope you enjoyed this little lemon scene too, I hate to disappoint! Writing them makes me so nervous now that they aren't 'for my eyes only' :)**

**ArabellaWhitlock - Thank you! Carlisle can't wait for the divorce either! Gotta add a little drama in between though!**

**countryheart****- Thank you! I can come up with some pretty crazy crap...not that I would _actually_ do any of it :) but I have to let it out some how! **

**Shotgungirl2015****- Thank you! I hope this one was good too!**

**victoria**** cullen30**-** I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! I hope you like this one too! They will get a divorce but I just can't make it easy on them ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All! Sorry this chapter isn't very long I will make up for it on Wednesday. ****As usual S.M. owns Twilight and I just play with her toys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see ya at the bottom...**

The house is perfect! There is a pool and hot tub in the back with a huge privacy fence. Pretty little flower beds all around the yard, even a garden over in a secluded but sunny part of the back yard. I fell in love with it within minutes and sign the deal right then and there. I can move in immediately.

"You know, you are only 5 minutes from my house now," Carlisle says smiling.

"Then you better come see me sometime." I wink at him.

We decide to drive over to a furniture store since the house is completely empty and I need everything to fill it. We have so much fun picking out all the furniture and accessories together. We buy it all! And since it was early enough in the day (and I had spent so much money buying a houseful of furniture) I am able to get delivery for late this afternoon.

On the way back we stop at a discount store so I can get the rest of the stuff I need right away for the house and Carlisle even buys some stuff to keep there for when he comes to visit. We got to the grocery store so I can get some groceries. It is like we are setting up "our" house, not my house.

Carlisle drops me off at the hotel so I can check out and get my stuff and my car. I follow him to my new place. We haave only been at the house for about 20 minutes when the furniture truck shows up and it is hectic the rest of the day. Before we know it, and before the delivery men are done moving everything in, it is time for Carlisle to head back to his house.

"I hate to see you go, I had so much fun with you today," I say with a sad little face.

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice."

"Yeah, I know. Call me later if you have a chance?" I can't help the hopefulness in my voice.

"I promise" and he kisses me goodbye and leaves

I am already missing him before he pulls out of the driveway, but so is the plight of the other woman. It is a couple of hours later before Carlisle is able to find a minute to call me and by then, thankfully, the house had been put into somewhat an order.

"I have to work tomorrow but I really want to come see you on my lunch hour. Will you be home?" He asks.

"I can't wait to see you!"

We talk for a long time about the day we had together and how much we are both looking forward to many more days spent with each other.

Finally I ask, "Well, how did it go when you got home today?"

"Let's just say, it was loud."

"Oh Carlisle, I am sorry. I guess that means Rosalie told Esme?"

"Yeah, she knew last night at dinner."

"Oh no!"

Carlisle gets quiet and then asks, "Have you gotten any more calls or texts from Rosalie?"

"Let's not talk about this anymore, besides, I am going to cancel my cell service tomorrow and just get a local cell and house number and keep them unlisted."

"Ok, listen Baby, I have to get off of here. I am at the church to make this call and I just heard the front door open. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlisle. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok Baby."

We get off the phone and I take my clothes off and climb into the hot tub naked to relax away the knots from moving, unpacking and the stress that I am causing tension in Carlisle's family. I love him enough to not want to come between his marriage or his family. This isn't my ideal situation but I am more than satisfied to have whatever spare time I can get with him. It is like we are made for each other, just brought together at the wrong time...story of my life it seems.

Thinking of Carlisle and wishing he was with me in the hot tub, water always makes me horny, I start rubbing my breasts and pulling on my nipples imaging that it was Carlisle taking them between his teeth nibbling. I run my other hand down my body and caress my thighs before I settle on my clit. Rubbing and circling wishing that it was his tongue instead of my finger. I was almost ready to cum so I slide three fingers into my hot waiting pussy and only have to pump them a few times and I am cumming hard and screaming his name.

"Oh my God, yes Carlisle...YESSSSSSSSS!"

I think Carlisle may have heard my screams from the next town over because at that exact moment he calls me back. I am breathless by the time I run back into the house to answer the phone.

"What's wrong?!" Carlisle asks.

"Nothing."

"Why are you breathing so hard?" He is still panicked.

I start giggling, "Uh, I just umm ran in from the hot tub."

"And what is so funny about that?"

"Um, I, Um..."

"What else is going on?"

"OK, so I was imagining you in the hot tub with me and I started playing with myself and I just got done cumming and screaming your name and you called me."

Now Carlisle starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" I ask him.

"Baby, I just got done jacking off, I think we may have came at the same time!"

"You know, I am so glad that my house is way out in the country with no one around for a long way, because I was screaming your name. I can't wait to be with you out here and be able to be as loud as I want to be."

"Oh God, I wish I was there now."

"Me too," I tell him, "But I have to get in bed, I have an appointment in the morning."

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"Just needing to talk the attorney here in town about a job."

"OK, I will see you tomorrow then, I love you Baby."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

I go to take a shower and get into bed. I was going to see about a job at the attorney's office in town the next morning. The lawyer I had worked for in Seattle had called in a job reference for me when he found out where I was headed and I had the interview already set up. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Thanks to everyone who added me and/or The Other Woman to their favorites and followed me/it. I so appreciate it!**

**Arabella Whitlock - I hate to say Esme and the girls will cause a lot of problems for Bella & Carlisle**

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen - Whew! I am glad the lemons were ok, that was nerve wracking, I kept preparing for flamers ;) Yes, Rosalie and Esme are the main trouble makers. They are exactly alike.**

**samantha dalton - Thank you!**

**countryheart - Thank you! Carlisle will not stop being a good father, they won't listen but he tries.**

**victoria cullen30 - Thank you for your review! Rosalie is willing to do anything to protect her family, unfortunately she doesn't have boundaries. **

**Guest - Thank you!**

**Shotgungirl2015 - Thank you! **

**See you Wednesday...and the chapter will be longer!**

**~Shasta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this didn't get posted on Wednesday! I uploaded it but somehow it didn't get posted. So you get two chapters today...Chapter 10 will be up in a little bit. I thought wow I must have really blown Chapter 9, I didn't get one review...didn't get a review because there wasn't a chapter 9 HAHA Wednesday was a day from hell at work and I didn't take the time to make sure it posted. Sorry! **

**This one is a little short but I am posting another chapter in a few minutes so hopefully that will make up for it being so short... See ya at the bottom...****  
**

**As always, I own nothing, it all belongs to S. M. I just play with her toys :) **

When I wake up the next morning I start some stuff for lunch to have ready when Carlisle is supposed to get here, that way I can have everything done and not spend anytime cooking and I can spend it all with Carlisle. I get dressed and drive into town to see about the job.

The interview goes great! And damn if the attorney isn't a hot little cowboy, Mr. Whitlock. I won't mind working late with him. I will never cheat on Carlisle but it doesn't hurt to have something pretty to look at.

I am so excited to tell Carlisle all about it when he comes over in a few hours. I get home from town and change out of my "work clothes" and get into a pretty little strappy sun dress and some flirty sandals and I take my work makeup off and go a little more casual. I just get lunch done and the table set when Carlisle came in. I had given him a key to the house yesterday when I signed the lease. I want him here all the time and since he has enough stuff here to practically move in, why not have the key?

"Darlin', I'm home," Carlisle calls out.

Oh that sounds so nice!

"I'm out on the patio, Love."

Carlisle walks out of the house and finds me and we rush into each other's arms, kissing like it had been years since we were last together, not just the day before.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" I said.

Carlisle laughs and says, "I missed you too, Baby. More than you can imagine."

He makes a face and I understand.

We sit down for lunch and I ask, "So, how was your morning?"

"Slow and boring, I couldn't wait to get home to see you."

"I like the sound of you calling this home."

Carlisle smiles, "So do I, it feels right. So what did you do this morning? How did your meeting go?"

"Well, I went to see the attorney in town, my former boss set up the interview for me and called in, apparently, an amazing reference."

"Well..."

"I got it! They are going to pay me three times what I was making in Seattle, plus I only have to work four days a week and they are setting me up a home office if I don't want to come in all 4 days! But I told them I would work Tuesday through Friday."

I smile at Carlisle, because he doesn't work on Mondays either and I was thinking...well he caught on very quickly to what I was thinking. He gets up and comes around the table and scoops me into his arms and gives me an amazing kiss.

"I guess you are happy?" I ask and we both start laughing.

This is apparently the end of our eating lunch as we have already spent too much time in our clothes. We quickly strip each other down, right on the back patio and kiss our way to the hot tub.

It is so much better than I had imagined last night. Just being in his arms is enough to make me extremely wet, but since Carlisle is on his lunch hour we don't have much time to waste. I sit down on his lap and Carlisle slides his cock right into my tight pussy and I sigh as it goes all the way in. Carlisle starts pumping me fast and hard and I lose all control, I am screaming his name and the more I scream the harder he fucks me.

"OH Carlisle! YES...YES, Carlisle! FUCK ME HARDER LOVE, FUCK ME HARDER! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU RAM YOUR COCK INTO ME, Carlisle! YES, YES, YES!"

"Bella I am going to cum, I am fixing to cum baby!"

I grab him by his hair and bring his face to mine and we kiss as we both cum together. Carlisle has his arms around me and is squeezing me so tight. I ride wave after wave of my intense orgasm whispering, "I love you Carlisle, I love you" over and over again.

We spend another 15 minutes together in the hot tub and then it is time for Carlisle to go back to work. We get out and dry off and I walk him to his Mercedes.

He looks at the ground and seem uncomfortable before he says, "You know since you are living so close, the chances of you running into my family are pretty high. So I am going to tell them you have been transferred up here and you have found a place to live here."

"That is fine, whatever you want to tell them."

"Plus this will leave it open for you to start coming to church and I can see you every Sunday and Wednesday also."

"I like that idea and maybe I won't be seen as the other woman if I show up at church. If they think I am just a friend then maybe they will leave me alone!"

"I hope so Baby."

"Me too, well I guess I also need to have your family over for dinner in a couple of days, to repay Esme for dinner when I got into town."

"You sure you want my family over?"

"It will just be this once for dinner, how threatening can I be if I am having your wife and kids over to my house? Besides it's not like they will actually show up it's more of a 'show' thing."

"OK, if you are sure. Saturday ok?"

"Sounds good, how about a cookout and then everyone can swim," I suggest feeling confident that my offer will blow right through one ear and out the other.

"I will tell Esme when I see her tonight."

"OK, talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." And he kisses me goodbye.

I walk back into the house to start unpacking some more and to have some...ok a lot, of wine to settle my nerves. This would be a one-time offer having Carlisle's family over for dinner, just to repay Esme for her dinner invitation even though I am confident she will turn me down I still can't quell the nerves.

I will try to make all his church services, anything to get even a few extra minutes with Carlisle. I decide that I will be friendly but distant, which is about all I can manage with his family. I admit I am nervous about Rosalie knowing where I live but I am going to do my best to just push that from my mind and just focus on getting to see Carlisle more and to get a regular routine for my life again, if that was even possible now. It has been a very long time since I had one of those.

But it is much more than that. Phil and I had made sure that no one at my old firm knew where I was moving to that way James couldn't find out. Unfortunately, Laurent in the mail room and mailed me some paperwork and knew that I had disappeared. James had seen Laurent at a bar one night and they got talking and James had told him I was pregnant with his baby and took off and he can't find me or the baby. So, Laurent let him in on a little secret, where I was living now.

I hadn't been totally truthful with Carlisle about why I had moved here when I did. I had been seeing an attorney in my firm back in Seattle. Things were going good for a long time but then James got very abusive with me and frankly I am terrified of him. I went to the managing partner in my firm about the abuse and he was fired and I got a restraining order against him and the attorney, Phil, and I worked out a place for me to move to. It just so happens that Phil is good friends with Jasper, the attorney I went to see this morning, and I jumped on the opportunity because I knew how close it was to Carlisle. Carlisle had known I was seeing someone and that we split up but he didn't know the reasons why. I hope he never finds out.

**I want to thank everyone who followed and/or added The Other Woman to their favorites. I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE getting those emails telling me someone is following or has reviewed. **

**ArabellaWhitlock**** - You will be getting a little jealous Carlisle in Chapter 10, which I am posting in a few minutes. Hope you approve of him :) **

**victoria cullen30**** - Thank you! Sorry for the mix up on Wednesday but you get 2 chapters today!**

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen**** - Thanks! Well they say if you say someones name by accident they are thinking about you and if your ears burn then someone is talking about you...Makes me wonder what was burning on Bella and Carlisle to cause that? HAHA! I know furniture delivery doesn't happen like that in RL but in my little happy world it does :) **

**Vivi H88**** - Thank you!**

**tinkerbear10**** - Thank you, I am glad you like it & yeah there is a lot more to it! **

**Shotgungirl2015**** - Thanks! Sorry I missed my update Wednesday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Sunday everyone! First I want to apologize again for not posting the last chapter. Wednesday was...whew CRAZY! I work in a law office and every once in a while we have "one of those days"...yeah. That was Wednesday. We had some clients do something to screw up their case, to the point we may withdraw as their counsel, and when my boss found out, his normally calm self started yelling, cussing and throwing stuff in his office. Been there 6 years and have NEVER seen that before. Looking back it was actually quite comical but he kept us all busy all day long and that wasn't funny then LOL**

**As usual S.M. owns Twilight I just keep myself entertained by playing with her toys...see ya at the bottom! **

Carlisle had not been over to the house since Tuesday, I have been busy working with my new firm, getting my home office set up, copying all the files that I would be working on, getting them set up into my file cabinets and such at home.

Carlisle has been busy with his family to try and show them that we don't have anything going and he is being a doting father and somewhat of a doting husband, though he told me not to worry since he couldn't bring himself to touch Esme anymore. That makes me feel good that he was being faithful to me, even though I know that it is wrong.

Carlisle calls me on Wednesday morning, "Hey beautiful, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hi, Love. Good, I have been really missing you. How have things been going?"

"Terrible, knowing you are so close and I can't be with you. At least I will be able to see you tonight, right?"

"Umm, I don't think so. I have a staff meeting at the office and afterwards Jasper is taking me out to dinner to discuss some cases that he is turning over to me. I just don't think I will be done in time. Besides, I don't want to look too eager showing up right away to church. I will be there on Sunday though."

"I have to wait until Saturday to see you?" he pouts.

"Unless you can sneak away before then," I laugh at him.

"No, I don't think I can, things have just been so crazy busy."

"Don't worry about it, Love. I didn't expect to spend every waking, and some non-waking, hours with you, at least not yet," and I do my best impression of an evil laugh.

Carlisle starts laughing, "Bella, I love you so much, you are just so special to me."

"I love you too, Carlisle, more every day."

"Crap, I have a patient, I will talk to you later ok?"

"Sure, call me anytime."

"Love you Baby"

"Love you too."

I don't hear from Carlisle again the rest of the day.

The staff meeting is fairly informing, I get to meet everyone that I will be working with and people who will be working under me and it seems like a good fit and that we will all get along really well.

Dinner with Jasper is very relaxing. He is close to my age and we get along really well, there is a lot of laughter and talking. This turns out to be a good thing because apparently after church Carlisle, Esme and some of their friends turn up at the same restaurant that Jasper and I are at. If nothing else maybe it will get Esme off Carlisle's case about us if she thinks I am dating someone else.

I didn't notice them walk in but Esme spots me right off.

**CPOV**

"Oh Carlisle, isn't that Bella?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is."

"Aren't you going to go talk to her?"

"No, that is her new boss and I don't want to interfere with their meeting."

"They are drinking and laughing, it looks more like a date than a meeting. Besides how would you know that?"

"Because I know Jasper, that's why, you know from city council."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well I am going to go to the bathroom, Carmen do you want to go with me?"

"No."

Esme gets up and walks away. As soon as she is gone Carmen leans over the table, "THAT'S Bella? Did you know she would be here?"

"Yes, that is her and no, besides you picked the restaurant, not me!"

"Oh yeah, Carlisle she is beautiful!"

"Yeah, I know."

Carmen's husband Eli asks, "So what exactly is going on with you guys?"

"I am in love."

Carmen smiles so big I think her face is going to crack.

"Yes, I have known that for years, what is going on now that she is here?" Eli says.

"I am going to marry her."

"Really now, is that going to be before or after your divorce? Or are you even going to finally file that damn thing?"

"Oh yes I am going to file it."

Carmen giggles, "OK, I have to know...are you two sleeping together yet?"

"I am married," I try to sound convincing…I think the smile gives me away though.

"I know and I know you aren't sleeping with THAT! She has told me, repeatedly. YUCK!"

"Carmen, I will tell you if you do me a favor?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Go with me on Friday to help pick out an engagement ring for Bella."

Eli and Carmen's mouths hit the table and Esme comes walking back to the table.

"What is with you two?" Esme asks.

Carmen breaks first, "Oh you should have seen it Esme! The waiter over there bent over and his pants split open and he had no underwear on...you could see it ALL!"

"That's disgusting, why ever would you look?"

Carmen is miffed, as usual with Esme, "Because he had a big dick, that's why."

Esme never shared Carmen's sense of humor.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I finish the second bottle of wine we had ordered and he is a being more than frisky with me. After he pays for dinner and we get up to leave and he puts his arm around my waist and slides his hand down to my ass and starts caressing me.

Carmen sees what was happening and nods over my way.

Carlisle sees red.

"Esme, I need to go to the restroom, care to join me?" Carmen asks trying to get her away from whatever confrontation is going to occur.

"I…no, Oh my Gosh! Carlisle look, looks like your girlfriend has someone else to fuck tonight! I told you she was a slut! She is letting him put his hands all over her, just like at Victoria's Secret the other day. Yeah, Carmen, I think I will go with you!" she says with a beaming smile.

Everyone at the table is shocked silent. Carmen looks right at Carlisle and says, "Yes, I will help you out with that favor, it will be my upmost pleasure!"

"And to answer your question, Yes, Carmen we are," Carlisle replies.

As soon as Esme and Carmen walk away Carlisle is out of his seat with Eli following.

"Hi Bella," Carlisle says.

_Shit he sounds pissed._

"Oh Carlisle! Thank, uh how are you tonight? This is my new boss Jasper. Jasper, this is…"

Jasper breaks in, "Yeah, I know who this is."

"You know Jasper, I have a problem that I need to speak with Carlisle about, you know pastor-type thing, would you excuse me and I will see you in the office tomorrow?"

"But I thought we could..." he gives me _that_ look.

Carlisle growls. Shit this is awkward.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, but you know I just got out of that bad relationship with James, and I am not ready for anything yet."

"OK, but are we ok?" Jasper asks, he seems really worried.

"Of course we are. I will see you in the morning ok?" Jasper walks away with his head down and heads to his car.

Before Eli goes back to the table he says, "I will text Carmen and tell her to keep Esme in the bathroom until I text her again when you get back."

"Thanks, man," Carlisle grinds out through clinched teeth.

"No problem."

Carlisle grabs my arm and walks me outside to my car and as soon as we were in the dark parking lot he takes me into his arms.

"What the hell was that Bella? What the fuck were you doing letting him grab your ass like that?" he demands.

"I didn't know you were here, Love. Hell, I didn't know that would happen! I am so glad you were here to save me," I say with a strained laugh, hopefully I can diffuse this.

"You are fucking MINE Bella! Would you have gone home with him if I wasn't here?"

"Lord no! Carlisle, I am in love with you. You are the only man in my life. Of course I am yours, only yours. You are just going to have to face it, you're stuck with me."

"I haven't heard you talk about James since you have been up here but you told Jasper all about it. What other private shit have you shared with him that you aren't telling me?"

"Carlisle, what is your problem? I haven't said anything because I don't like talking about him or...or things that happened and I sure as hell don't want to upset you or ruin what little time we have together talking about that shit."

"What happened? You might as well tell me because I am already upset."

"Baby, it's a long story that I don't have time to get into and it isn't nice to talk about but I have a restraining order against James and I had to tell Jasper about it since I am going to be working at his office, he needed to know."

"So, I don't have to worry about you leaving me for Jasper?" Carlisle asks.

"Kiss me you fool, I will wait for you forever if I have to, you can't get rid of me."

Carlisle crashes his lips to mine with a punishing kiss and his hand starts to caress my ass the same place Jasper's hand did, like he is trying to erase it and put his claim back on although I may have bruises tomorrow. I have never seen him like this.

What we don't realize is that the ladies restroom faces the parking lot and Esme has seen us.

"Uh, Baby, I need to get back in there and re-adjust things before I do," he laughs.

"If we had the time I would take care of that re-adjustment for you," I wink at him

"That just makes it worse!"

I start laughing.

"Alright, enjoy your dinner. But, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch that? And know you are going home to be with her and she gets you all night long?" I say with a pout.

"Yes I do, and there is nothing you have to worry about there. You are the only woman in my life ever. You are just stuck with me too."

"I love you Carlisle."

I give him one more kiss and caress his dick.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispers before walking back into the diner.

I get into my car and leave.

**CPOV**

"Dude, you need to hide that hard-on, I don't think I can convince the women that I gave you that!" Eli whispers.

"God, I am sorry, I am trying! At least I will be sitting down and it won't take more than a few minutes with Esme to make my dick practically hide!" I reply back with a grimace.

"Man that's awful," Eli laughs

"You're telling me!"

Esme doesn't wait for Carmen to come out of the restroom and she storms out.

"Where have you been, Carlisle?" she demands.

"Right here, where have you been?"

"I seen you kissing that slut!" Esme raises her voice.

"Esme, first you need to keep it down, people are staring and second, Carlisle has been right here with me the entire time and I don't appreciate you calling me a slut."

"What?" she looks confused.

"Carlisle never left the table, what are you talking about?"

"I seen Bella out in the parking lot kissing..."

"Yeah, kissing Jonathan, they started before they even got out of the door. It wasn't Carlisle he has been here the whole time," Eli says.

Hell, Esme isn't stupid she isn't going to fall for this. I am so screwed!

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought..." Esme tries.

"Enough about what you have thought, Esme. Eli, Carmen I think we are going to leave, I will get the check." I can't wait to get the hell out of here. But out of here means Esme and I alone. SHIT!

**BPOV**

On the way home I get a phone call from Jasper.

"Listen Bella, after I got out in the cool night air and got thinking straight I just had to call and apologize to you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, it was wrong and I…"

"Truthfully, Jasper, I have someone else I am falling in love with and if it wasn't for that you and I would be in bed together right now. You are incredibly sexy and very desirable and the thought did cross my mind several times tonight but..."

"It's Carlisle isn't it?" he sounds so dejected.

"What?"

"I seen the way you two looked at each other. I won't say anything, I know he is married, but then so am I and I tried to hook up with you too."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"So, no weirdness tomorrow at the office?" he chuckles nervously.

"No, none what so ever," I assure him.

Carlisle's conversation on the ride home wasn't quite as pleasant.

**CPOV**

Esme starts in on me as soon as we got into the car to leave.

"I want you to make love to me tonight," she tries to sound sexy running her hand up my leg.

"No." I move her hand right back into her lap.

"What do you mean no?" she pouts now and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to."

Simple, right?

"You haven't touched me since that whore came into town!" she starts yelling.

"First of all, do not call Bella a whore, we are friends and second, maybe you haven't been acting very attractive lately," I throw back at her.

"I will let you put the head of your dick in my ass tonight. I know how much you like that," she runs her fingers up my arm.

"Nope, not interested and stop touching me, I am driving."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I don't want to have sex with you that's why."

"How about a heavy make out session on the couch? We used to do that all the time. I miss it."

"Nope, we aren't teenagers anymore."

"You won't even kiss me?" she screams.

"Not with the filth that has been coming out of your mouth lately."

I try to be as matter of fact as I can. This conversation is really pissing me off. First putting up with that dickhead putting his hands all over MY Bella, now this!

"Well what filth has been coming into yours lately, Carlisle? Bella's tongue? What other parts of that filthy slut are you getting yourself 'in to'? I am not stupid Carlisle, I know that was you outside with Bella tonight."

"You are really pissing me off you know it. And if I _were_ to have an affair with Bella it would be you pushing me that way, now back the hell off. Besides, why would she have invited us all over to her house this weekend if we were sleeping together?"

"To rub my face in it!"

We are both screaming now. I take a deep breath and try again. My head feels like it is splitting open.

"Go this weekend and you will see there is nothing between us."

"Fine."

Shit, Bella isn't going to like this, she was banking on Esme not accepting. Can this night get any worse?

******I want to thank everyone who followed and/or added The Other Woman to their favorites. I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE getting those emails telling me someone is following or has reviewed. **

******See ya on Wednesday...I promise! HAHA**

******~Shasta **


	11. Chapter 11

**Good afternoon! Just a warning, this chapter has some violence in it. There is some lovin' at the end but I kept it pretty mild. I didn't want to overwhelm** **anyone...or me**. ** Honestly I am not real sure about this chapter and if I totally blow it...lie to me and tell me it was great! Just kidding!**

**As always S. M. owns everything Twilight, I am just borrowing her genius LOL See ya at the bottom!**

The next week ends up so busy we didn't even have time for phone calls only a few quick texts back and forth. The conversation that sticks out the most was him saying Esme accepted my invitation but needed to reschedule. Shit that one backfired in my face! I am really missing Carlisle like crazy and even thinking about going over to his office after hours some night, his family be damned! I am even looking forward to that cookout just to spend time with him. _Cool it Bella!_

I came home about noon from the office to get some work done in the peace and quiet but after I have been home for about an hour, the doorbell rings. _YAY! Carlisle! _I expect it to be him surprising me but my worst fear came true when I opened the door and it was James standing there.

"Hi sexy. Miss me?"

"James? How did you find me?" my voice is shaking almost as bad as my body right now.

"Oh I have my ways, you going to invite me in?" he says smirking.

"No, you need to leave. The police here have the restraining order too."

"That's nice, but I have missed you and our baby."

_Huh? What did I miss?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Laurent said that you are pregnant with my baby that's why you skipped town. You were planning on waiting several years and then suing me for back child support. Thinking you could get money out of me?"

That makes me start laughing, "You know I can't get pregnant and we always used birth control so that wouldn't happen. No, you need to leave."

"I never used condoms, what are you talking about? Of course you are pregnant, why else would you leave so fast? No, I think I am going to stay and have lunch and catch up and make sure you are taking care of my baby."

"I am not pregnant and you are not staying."

"You want to play hard? I can play hard, sounds like you need to be taught again how to treat me. Huh?"

"No, no James, please."

Total panic flooded my whole being when he threatens that.

He slaps me in the face, grabs me and throws me into the wall and then pushes me back onto the couch. He gets on top of me and shakes me and slams my head into the wooden arm of the couch I see stars. He keeps slamming my head so many times I lose consciousness.

I wake up to him punching me in the stomach.

"I don't want any bitch-whore having my baby!"

"James, please, I am not pregnant! Please stop!"

After what seemed like an eternity he stops and goes into the kitchen and I am terrified at what he is going to come back with. My phone had fallen onto the floor under the couch so I pick it up and send a text to Carlisle.

GET HERE NOW! BRING THE POLICE! PLEASE HURRY!

I hear James coming back from the kitchen and I hide my phone under the sofa cushions.

"What the fuck did you just shove under the cushion, bitch?"

He is twirling a paring knife in his hands. Shit, he's used that on me before, he never cuts deep enough to leave permanent scars but something about watching people…ok, me…bleed fascinates him. Please hurry, Carlisle!

"No…nothing, James I sw..sw..swear!"

"Bullshit, you calling for help whore? Who would want to help you? You are pathetic!"

He grabs me by my hair and pulls me up until I am standing in front of him. My eyes don't leave the knife.

"I see you got rid of my little friend, I guess I will just have to make due with a new one. At least you know this one is sharp."

All I can do is sob.

"Bella! BABY WHERE ARE YOU AT? ARE YOU OK?"

I close my eyes in relief, Carlisle!

"Who the hell are you?" James demands.

"I am her boyfriend, just who the hell are you?"

James can beat the hell out of women but as soon as he is confronted by another man he backs down instantly. He lets go of my hair and pushes me away from him right as Carlisle launches himself at James. Carlisle throws James into the floor and starts punching him.

The police comes in about 30 seconds behind Carlisle. The officers pull Carlisle off of James and Carlisle comes rushing to me.

"Oh God Baby, are you ok? What the hell happened? Who is this? Are you ok?"

The police cuff James and take him outside and speak to him while an officer stays in the living room with me.

"Who is this man?" the officer asks.

"His name is James Hunter and you have a restraining order on file at your station, but I have one in my office too if you need to see it now."

"You can get it for me in a few minutes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"He…James just showed up about one o'clock and wouldn't leave. He was accusing me of being pregnant and running away from him. We used to date months ago but I transferred up here to get away from him. He said I needed to be taught again how to treat him and he started slapping me, then he threw me into the wall and pushed me onto the couch and..."

"Oh baby, no," Carlisle is trying to stop his tears.

This is why I never told him. I didn't want to be the one to put that pain and worry in his eyes. It was easier to keep it all to myself.

"James started to bang my head against the wood arm of the sofa and eventually knocked me out. I don't know how long I was unconscious but I woke up when he had climbed on top of me and started punching me in the stomach and legs saying he was trying to kill the baby."

The officer stops writing and asks, "Wait, you're pregnant? Do you need to go to the hospital and check on the baby?"

"I am not pregnant! I can't get pregnant, and I don't want to be pregnant! I haven't been pregnant in 14 years!" I can't help but scream. Everything is weighing on me now.

"Bella, when I walked in he had a knife on you," Carlisle whispers.

"He had a knife?" the officer asks.

"Yeah, he has this thing about cutting. But he didn't use it this time you all showed up and stopped him."

"OK ma'am. Would you mind getting a copy of your VPO so I can see it?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

I walk into my office and open my safe pulling out all the paperwork and just carrying the file back into the living room. I sit down and open it up pulling out the VPO and handing it to the officer. Carlisle picks the file up and starts flipping through it. Shit.

"Ok, Bella, we are going to take him to jail for violating the protective order, are you ok being alone with Dr. Cullen or do you need to go to the hospital to have your head checked out?"

"No, I am fine, he has done worse before."

Carlisle has not let me out of his arms for a second until I went to get the file out of my office and then I was pulled right back into his lap as soon as I sat back down. He just holds me and kisses me the entire time the police were talking to me. It doesn't matter that the police know him and know he is married he is taking care of me. It's exactly what I am needing, to feel safe.

"I am going to run her over to get checked out, she has a big knot coming up on the back of her head." Carlisle tells the officer.

"No, Carlisle. I am ok, just forget about it. I just want you to stay with me. Please Carlisle don't leave me," I know I am begging but I can't help it.

"I will be here for as long as you need me, baby. But I am taking you to the emergency room to get checked out, no arguments," he kisses my nose.

"OK, ok fine. You win," I lean up and kiss him.

When the officers follow us out of the house they are putting James in the back of the cruiser.

"Look at the little bitch-whore, already hooking up with some other man. Look out, she is a real slut and boy will she will take you for a ride, it's one hell of a ride, she can fuck like a slut…but the destination…psh, bitch ain't worth it.

"I'll be back to finish what I started Bella, you know you still need to fuck me again and I will be back to get our fuck."

I just shake.

Carlisle picks me up and carries me to his car. I am thankful because I don't know if my legs would carry me or not. He takes me to the emergency room and I get admitted right away. Perks of having a doctor carry you in I guess.

I get all the same tests done I have had done the last time James pulled his stuff. I have the same diagnosis as the last time. Concussion. Take it easy. Blah blah, blah. The doctor shows Carlisle the x-rays and CT scan they had taken and points out all of my previous injuries that are on my head and neck...and there are a LOT. This gets Carlisle freaking out and treating me with total kid gloves like I will break with the slightest wrong move.

"Carlisle, I am not as delicate as you might think. If I can go through all of that and survive, you looking at me wrong isn't going to shatter me," I snap at him and instantly feel horrible for it.

"I had no idea what you were going through, Baby," he whispers as he kisses my head.

"And I am not going to tell you now all that I went through. You have found out more today that I am willing to talk about. I just want to move past it, please just take me home. I am so humiliated by all of this."

The nurse comes in and discharges me into Carlisle's care. Whatever. I am just ready to go home. I sign off on the papers and I take off out of the hospital without waiting on him to follow. I don't mean to be such a bitch but I never wanted him to know all this shit. The drive home was completely silent. When we pull into the driveway he just sits there and doesn't turn his car off. I hate how uncomfortable I have made him.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" I ask.

"I do, but do you want me here?"

Damn the hurt in his voice just about kills me.

"Yes, I am so sorry for the way I have been acting. Everything just hit me and all these emotions, fear, anger, embarrassment and I let them out."

"It's ok, I am just worried about you."

"I'm fine. Let me go open the garage door and you can pull your car inside."

"OK, Baby."

I get out and unlock the house and go open the garage door for him. He slips his car in beside mine and I close it back. He gets out and meets me the kitchen and pulls me into his arms and squeezes to the point it almost hurts.

"I have never been so scared in my life as I was when I walked in and seen him with that knife. Bella, I love you so much. I won't survive if anything ever happened to you!"

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I promise. He has done worse before. I am just a little sore, that's all."

"Come on, let's go sit on the couch. I need to just hold you."

He lets me out of his embrace and takes my hand as we walk to the living room. We sit in silence for quite a while, me in his lap wrapped tight in his arms. He starts kissing me and soon we are making out just like when we were teenagers. We end up making love right there.

"Carlisle, I am getting so sleepy," I yawn.

"Come on, baby, let's get you to bed."

I stand up and grab Carlisle's hand and he leads me into the bedroom and get on the bed. He climbs up behind me and holds me and kisses my head and neck.

"Mmmm Carlisle. You keep that up and I will roll you over and have my way with you," I whisper.

"Then I better keep going."

Oh and he does. So I roll on top of him and have my wicked way with him just like I told him I would.

That was the last time we made love before he left. He has stayed with me for over 8 hours today and I know our time is almost up, his phone keeps ringing.

While we are still lying in bed with each other he finally asks, "Why did you never tell me he was so abusive?"

"Ok, he was abusive, he liked to beat me and rape me and he got away with it for a long time. But I had enough and I got away from him, or so I thought. I am going to call Phil tomorrow and let him know that Laurent told James where I am at and what happened, I will have that little shit's job too."

"You know, you are the strongest person I know. After all you have been through with him and look at you. You are not even that afraid of him."

What? I am terrified of James, but I guess I won't let Carlisle know. Besides it seems like things are done with James anyway. I just smile at Carlisle. Eventually he does have to go home we stand at the door for a long time saying goodbye.

Carlisle asks, "Are you sure you are up to having everyone over this weekend?"

"I need you Carlisle. If I have to put up with your family's crap to be with you, I will."

"Ok, if you are sure."

"After today it will be a walk in the park, right?" I laugh.

He gives me one more kiss and heads to his car. I raise the garage door for him and close it after he drives out. As soon as it shuts, I collapse on the floor sobbing.

**WHEW! Made it to the end of the chapter! LOL **

**Thanks everyone who has followed, added T.O.W. to your favorites, reviewed and sent PM's! Keep it up I love every one! **

**Guest** – Thank you!

**ArabellaWhitlock** – Thank you! I am glad that you like angry jealous Carlisle. LOL I would be easier but they also want to keep their affair on the downlow since he is so well known in the community as a doctor and pastor. The 'plan' is to wait until Carlisle divorces Esme before they become public. But best laid plans….LOL

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** – Yeah, that was a pretty busy chapter. I tried to not jump around as much with this one. Which is why there were not detailed lemons, enough happened at the first of the chapter didn't want to overwhelm anyone…or myself LOL Carlisle and Bella will end up together in the end. She will leave Jasper alone in this story, although she isn't above looking HAHA!

**victoria cullen30** – Glad you liked both chapters! Sorry I made you wait for chapter 9 to be posted haha! Keep reviewing I love reading what you have to say!

**DonnaCullen84** – Thanks for the review! OK, I may have to do an outtake or two to cover this…like anyone would really mind, right? Carlisle had always wanted to be a pastor he even knew that back in high school while he and Bella dated before. Bella was in love with Carlisle but terrified she wouldn't make a good pastor's wife…so she broke up with him so he could find someone better suited. In comes Esme…and for years he did "walk the walk and talk the talk". Then he found Bella on Facebook and they got talking and catching up and eventually it led to the old feelings coming back and…yeah their affair started. He is so in love with Bella and…while he was not living a lie per se but he can be himself with Bella and he tends to cut loose a little (or lot LOL). Yes, he knows it's wrong but there is so much passion between them and she doesn't judge him when he cusses or does anything else a pastor shouldn't do he lets himself go. And I *might* take a few liberties with my story that there is no way would ever happen or make sense if it happened in real life LOL Through it all, he will remain a well-respected pastor because the town and his congregation have seen how miserable he has been with Esme. That would NEVER happen in real life and I wouldn't be able to accept that in my own church either…but in the crazy space I call my imagination, it happens and no one has a problem with it. HAHA


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY for the late update! I have been fighting ear infections and fever AND I left my zip drive at work over the weekend LOL On my knees begging forgiveness! I can't believe I left my drive, I don't go anywhere without it, I felt naked all weekend! HAHA**

**As always S.M. owns everything Twilight, I just sneak around with her characters LOL**

Saturday finally came and I am so terribly nervous about having Carlisle's family over, especially Esme since I have made love to Carlisle several times since the last time I had seen her. I am afraid I will look guilty or something, that somehow she might suspect.

I spend a lot of time picking out what I am going to wear. I don't want to get into the pool because I don't want Carlisle to see all the bruises had gotten. I look horrible! So I finally I settle on a light gauzy maxi skirt and a long sleeve t-shirt that should also be cool enough.

Finally the doorbell rings and I run to answer it.

"Hi guys! Welcome to my new place! Where is Rosalie?"

I look around and don't see her. _Thank God for small favors! _

"She has to work today, but is sorry she is missing this," Esme answers.

_'__Yeah I bet'_, I think to myself, I am so relieved that she isn't here.

"Well, come in. Let me give you the grand tour of the place," I say with a fake laugh. Hope no one notices.

"You mean show off?" Alice snarks.

"Alice!" Carlisle yells and gives her a 'dad' look.

"Sorry Bella," she whispers, seeming to be honestly chastised. _Hmm, interesting_.

"Oh, umm…it's ok. I was just going to show you where the bathroom and the linen closet is in case you want towels to go swimming," I say awkwardly.

We end up on the back patio where I already have the grill going so it would be ready when they all get here.

"How about you go ahead and jump in the pool while lunch is cooking?" I ask.

"I'll take care of the grilling and that way you can get in the pool too," Carlisle offers.

"Sure, I would love the help, but let me get the food brought out. You can grill while I work on the finishing touches of the other food then I will see about dipping my feet in the pool," I smile.

"Do you need help bringing stuff out?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks!"

Carlisle follows me into the kitchen while Esme and Alice go ahead and get into the pool.

"Mom, what do you think they are doing in there?" Alice asks quietly.

"They are getting the food, just like they said," Esme answers but doesn't take her eyes off the back door.

"Alone? Should I go see if they want me to help them carry anything?"

"No Alice, I am going to let them play this out and then I will make sure I am alone with them when I walk in and catch them at something. But I will be watching and getting proof that there is something going on."

Carlisle comes up behind me as I am bending over getting the salad out of the refrigerator and he reaches his hand up my skirt and runs a finger under my panties right along my pussy lips. I almost drop the bowl of salad I have in my hands.

"Shit Carlisle!" I laugh, genuine laugh, this time.

I stand up and turn around smiling and Carlisle pulls me into his arms kisses me and then he holds me for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling, Baby?"

"Really sore, but I am so excited to get to see you today, that doesn't even matter"

"I am so sorry Baby! I should have beaten the shit out of him. God, I have missed you so much! I could hardly wait for today to get here so I could see you again," Carlisle says kissing me again.

"Mmmmmm, I have missed you too! We need to stop being so busy all the time!"

"I will definitely be scheduling some downtime just to spend with you. I can't go this long without seeing you."

"Come on, let's get out there before they come in and catch us."

We carry the food out to the table and Carlisle takes over the grill. I get the table set and the drinks all ready and go put my feet in the pool and talk to Esme and Alice.

"So Bella, how do you like your new job?" Esme asks.

"Um, I like it. I get to do a lot of work from home. The office gets so crazy sometimes it is just impossible to get any work done. I am sure you get that a lot working in the church office."

"No, I just don't answer the phone when I am there."

"Oh."

"If they want Carlisle, they have his number."

"Right, well…that makes sense."

"Besides, I am not there for very long anyway."

"Oh, I guess you have the office stuff pretty much down to an art by now. When I was a teenager I used to help our pastor's wife a few days a week in the office, it seemed like she was never done," I laugh.

"She obviously didn't know what she was doing."

"I guess not."

"So have you met Mr. Whitlock's wife yet?"

"Oh, Alice, yes I have. She is really nice and we actually had lunch a couple of days ago."

"You went to lunch with her? After…" she cuts off.

"Yes, I went to lunch with her, is there a reason why I shouldn't have?"

"No, not at all…I just…she seems…"

"Lunch is done! And the steaks look and smell amazing, if I do say so myself!" Carlisle calls out.

_Thank goodness!_

We get out of the pool and sit around the table and have a great meal and surprisingly not incredibly uncomfortable conversation. I do feel sorry for Carlisle, it has to be incredibly difficult to sit here with his wife and mistress. His ears stay red the entire time.

"How about after lunch we get in the hot tub and relax while Alice plays in the pool." Esme suggests.

"Alice is more than welcome to join us," I say.

"Oh well she doesn't like hot tubs."

"Ok then. Sure, it's ready to get in."

I can't help but remember the last time I was in the hot tub, Carlisle and had some amazing sex and I hope I can be in there and not blush. Thankfully there are enough seats that Carlisle and Esme can sit on one side and I can sit far away on the opposite side.

About half way through Alice excuses herself to go to the restroom and Carlisle asks, "Do you remember where it is or do you need Bella to show you again?"

"No, I remember where it is."

We talk for a while and Esme says, "She has been gone a while, I am going to go check on her, make sure nothing from lunch has made her sick."

I just turn my head away and close my eyes, yes, my entire plan was to invite them all over and kill them with food poison! Carlisle grabs my hand from under the table and squeezes. We sit there holding hands until they get back a few minutes later.

Carlisle asks, "Alice are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in the house and then started looking at the art and decorations that were sitting around."

She looks at me and asks, "Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

I can't hide my surprise at the question, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well when I was in your bedroom I seen you had a lot of stuff in there that belongs to a man."

I am blushing when I answer, "Well, it's complicated."

"Who is he?" Esme asks.

"Uh, well…I was dating an attorney back in Oklahoma City and things got a little…complicated, because...well…anyway, I decided I needed some space and to get away and it was suggested that I come to work up here at our other firm until things calmed down and we could decide where we want our relationship to go," I stumble through that explanation that sounds oh so believable. Yeah, I am fluent in sarcasm, especially when aimed at myself.

"What is his name?" Alice asks.

"His name is James."

Then it is apparently Esme's turn to question me. It's like they are volleying questions back and forth so fast they are trying to get me to slip up.

"What is so complicated, is he married or something? Like Carlisle is or like Jasper is?"

I choke on the drink I had just taken and while I am recovering from not being able to breathe Carlisle steps in.

"Just what kind of a question is that? And what is with all these questions anyway?"

"We are just curious about your _friend_ and we want to get to know Bella better. That's what you want isn't it, all of us to be best friends?

"I apologize, I guess maybe I have been watching too many soap operas and when Bella said things were complicated, I just assumed because she, well that scene with Jasper the other night at the restaurant and you...I am sorry Bella, we didn't mean anything by it," she smirks.

Yeah she got some digs in…bitch.

"It's ok. I do understand your curiosity, but I ask that you don't go wandering through my bedroom and look through my personal stuff again. If you want to know something or to see something, just ask me."

Carlisle is so furious by this time he stands up, throws his napkin down on the table and says, "I think it is time for us to leave."

"No, Carlisle, it's ok really. Besides you haven't even finished eating or gotten to enjoy the pool or hot tub yet."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I think we have outstayed our welcome."

I start tearing up but I am trying my hardest not to cry because I have come between him and his family again.

"No Carlisle, you really don't have to go!"

Carlisle seeing me that close to crying just upsets him more.

"Esme, you and Alice go to the car, I will be right there."

"What!" Esme screeches.

"GO!"

As soon as the door closes I can not hold the tears back any longer. I walk into the living room and curl up on the sofa and sob. Carlisle rushes over to me and holds me while I cry but that only makes it worse.

Finally I look up at him and say, "Carlisle, I am so sorry I've come between you and your family again! I am such horrible person and I just can't do it anymore. I can't move away or quit my job now but I promise I will stay away from you all. I won't have any more contact with you and when my lease is up I will move away. I..."

Carlisle interrupts me with a fierce kiss, "No!" he growls, "I am in love with you, Bella. You are everything to me and now that I have you in my life and my arms again, _where you belong_, I will not lose you. Promise me you won't leave me, ever!"

"But I have turned your family upside down and I can't be responsible for that!"

"No, my family is turning my life upside down, you are the only thing keeping me straight, I love you, Baby!"

"I love you too."

The horn honks and Carlisle closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I am going to take them home and I will be right back. I am going to stay with you tonight."

I panic.

"No Carlisle, you can't do that!"

"They won't know where I am but we need each other tonight and I will be here for you, always. See you soon, my love," Carlisle kisses me goodbye and leaves.

**I hate cutting the chapter off there but if I kept going it would have been WAY too long (like that would really have been a problem huh?) Sunday's chapter will be longer than todays, I promise. I want to thank everyone who is following and adding me and/or The Other Woman to their favorites! The reviews and PM's make me so happy! I love hearing what you all think and your ideas...please keep 'em coming! Love every single one of my readers!**

**victoria cullen30** – Thank you, I love your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. James isn't quite out of the story yet, sorry. It was a good thing Carlisle was there in time, he has that hero/knight in shining armor vibe going for him…makes him more yummy! Haha!

**Vivi H88** – Thank you, I am so glad you enjoyed it!

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen**- James is an ass! Bella tries to be strong and not let anyone know how much something bothers or upsets her and she is trying to play it off a little with Carlisle and while he is worried about her he doesn't quite understand just how scared of him she is…which will come back and bite him in the ass later.

**ArabellaWhitlock** – Thank you! Yes, James was arrested and in jail for the time being. And Bella has kids with her ex-husband, her youngest son is 14 years old. But her ex moved to a beach house in Florida so he decided to move out there with his Dad. Bella and Carlisle aren't old, they are in their late 30's. (I say aren't old because I am heading into my late 30's and that ain't old damnit! LOL)

**Guest** – Thank you!

See ya on Sunday!

~Shasta


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW it's Thursday! HAHA I totally missed updating yesterday. My head wasn't where it should be obviously LOL It was almost 5:30 yesterday when I realized what day it was. I have to tell you I am married to the biggest Man-Child ever. He is addicted to this one computer game and I told him he couldn't be on the computer all night because I had to update my stories...he was on ALL NIGHT LONG! I got tired of fighting with him about 11:30 and just ended up going to bed. I think I need to invest in my own computer! LOL**

**S.M. owns everything Twilight, lucky her! LOL See you at the bottom!  
**

**CPOV**

One of the hardest things I have ever had to do was walk away from Bella with her crying like she is. I promised her that I would spend the night with her and I will be there to hold her all night long. To hell with Esme, I need a break from all of her shit and especially after what just happened. My attorney better hurry up and get back into town I _need_ to get those papers refiled before it kills me!

I get into the car and Esme looks at me and demands, "Just what in the world is going on between you two? Are you cheating on me with that...that...I am your WIFE and I want to know what your relationship is with her. Because I don't like it and I don't want you to see or talk to her again!"

"One, I will not stop seeing her or talking to her and two, you know everything you need to know. I stayed behind to make sure she is ok and to apologize again and to try to talk her out of moving away."

"Good, I am glad she is leaving, she has done nothing but cause problems since she got here."

I hate that smug look on her face.

"She is not leaving and it is you and the girls that are causing all the problems."

"If you can't see what she is doing to our family then you are blind! She is nothing but a home wrecker! She came up here just to steal you away like some tramp!" Esme screams at me

"YOU WILL _NEVER _TALK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Well then what is all those men's things doing in her house? They all look like things that you would have AND they are your size Carlisle! Does she have those things there for you? They aren't your things from home, but are you two buying things for you to keep there?"

"I am not even going to bother answering that, Es. You have lost your damn mind!" I say softly. Shit she has hit that nail right square on the head!

"Well, have you ever met this 'James' she was claiming they belong to?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

"Oh really and just when have you me him?" she crosses her arms.

"When she called me two days ago to help her get him out of the house and to be her moral support while talking to the police after he beat her up."

"What?" Esme gasps.

"Yeah, the reason she moved so far away was to escape him. He _was_ an attorney at the firm she worked at, until he was fired. He beat and raped her several times. One of the mail clerks at her old firm told James where she had moved to and he showed up here. When she told him she needed her space he got violent again, why do you think she was in long sleeves and a long skirt today? In the middle of summer? She was hiding the bruises from the other day."

No matter how hard I try I can't help but start crying, which only makes things worse.

"He kept her for several hours beating her and I got there just as he was fixing to rape her. She was able to get her phone when he went into the other room she texted me to get the police and get to her house right away.

"I got there about 30 seconds before the police, luckily her door was unlocked and we were able to get it. They arrested him and she had to tell them everything that happened. The police told me to leave but once they found out I was her _pastor_ they let me stay. I am the one who drove her over to the emergency room to get her checked out.

"The bruises were already coming up when I left later that afternoon. That is why she said her relationship is complicated and you and Alice only made things worse."

By this time I have pulled up into the driveway and look over to Esme.

"You two need to get out, I am leaving."

"Going back to your precious Bella?" I have never heard anyone spit with that much venom before.

"No, but I do need to get away from you. And don't wait up I doubt I will be back tonight. I will stay with Eli or at a motel."

I drive off with Esme and Alice standing shocked in the driveway. I drive around for a little while to cool off, I don't want to be in a bad mood when I go back to Bella.

**BPOV**

Carlisle walks into the house about an hour after he had left, I really hadn't expected him back so quickly. I am sitting out in the back yard with a bottle of wine listening to some music. I have my eyes closed when he walks up behind me and kissed my neck.

"I'm home, Darlin'," he whispers into my neck making me shiver.

"Mmmmm, I love the sound of that! I didn't expect you back until much later."

"But I was ready for that swim," Carlisle says smiling and he pulls me up out of my chair and leads me to the pool and starts taking my clothes off.

We get to the pool and I take his clothes off and we barely make it into the pool before we are making love again. We spend hours in the pool together, talking, playing, floating and making love.

We finally decide to go in the house and find something for dinner and since our lunch was cut short we have plenty of leftovers. I get out some more wine, set the table and light some candles while Carlisle heats up the food.

Finally we sit down at the table for a nice quiet romantic dinner together. We just start eating when the doorbell rings.

"No one knows where I live." I say with a frown.

"Let me go with you to answer it then," Carlisle offers.

He gives me a look and I know he is thinking about what happened with James. I walk with him to the door and look out the peephole. It's Esme and Rosalie.

"Oh shit," I murmur, "go back into the other room and I will get rid of them."

"Dammit! They just keep ruining things!" he whispers.

I wait for him to walk into the other room before I open the door just a little bit, but not far enough for them to think they are invited in.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I put on a fake smile.

"We can't find Carlisle and I thought he might be here," Esme says.

She is obviously upset and it makes me feel a little guilty.

"I haven't heard from him since you guys left earlier, sorry."

I start to shut the door but Rosalie's hand shoots out and stops the door.

"Listen bitch, I know you have designs on him and are up here just to try and have an affair with him. I caught you guys just the other day kissing and holding hands and you probably have done more, you slut.

"This James thing is a load of shit and you know it, you will not break up our family. If Dad isn't here then why won't you let us in? Or open your garage door and show us his car really isn't here. You lying piece of shit!"

"Listen Honey, you are at MY house and I will not let you stand there speaking to me that way! I think it is time that you left and on your way home...forget where I live. I don't want you back here again or I will call the police."

"Rosalie, go sit in the car," Esme told her, "I want to speak to Bella alone…woman to woman."

Rosalie huffs but turns and walks to their car. Esme looks at me and gives me an evil smile.

"Well are you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"Ok then. I see the way he looks at you because it is the way he looks at me. He has talked about you so many times over the years and when he does, he always gets _that_ look. I have just tried to ignore it and tried not to let it get to me because I knew you lived so far away and there was no chance of him ever seeing you, but I should have known what a little slut you are, you had to have kept him going all these years, leading him on even though you knew he was married.

"I tried to befriend you and invite you into my house and all the while you are fucking my husband! I won't let you take Carlisle away from me, I will be fighting harder for him than you, and I won't fight fair."

"Esme, I am not fighting for anyone. Yes, Carlisle and I are very, uh...close friends but I have not heard from him tonight and I have no plans on calling him either. I didn't come up here just for him. I came up here for work. I had to get away from...well…away from stuff and I was able to transfer here.

"To be honest, I had no idea that I would be living so close to him, but I am happy here and I am not leaving. I know you are his wife but I am not giving him up because you don't like me. You keep pushing like you are and it won't be me taking him it, will be you running him off, and if it is to my arms he runs, so be it, I will always welcome him in and never turn him away. Just know that I can _love_ him better than you, I can _treat_ him better than you, and I don't have to do anything to try to get him, you are doing all the work for me! I had him first bitch so I think that gives ME the upper hand!

"Now I think it is time for you to leave, oh and another thing, I would appreciate it if you and Rosalie would control your dialing fingers, I don't like having my phone blown up by your threats of silly little texts and phone messages. If you keep it up I just might have to mention it to Carlisle and let him take care of me… oh I mean take care of it for me. I don't want to see either of you at my home again."

I shut the door in Esme's shocked face, close my eyes, let out a deep breath and sink straight to the floor. When I open my eyes again Carlisle is right in front of me and he is scooping me into his arms.

"Why did you not tell me that Esme was calling you too?"

"What?"

"You just told her to stop calling and threatening you, why didn't you let me know?"

"I didn't want to upset you," I shrug my shoulder.

"I love you so much, Bella! I am so sorry they are putting you through this. You are right though she is pushing me away. She has been for years now but as Pastor I am held to a little higher of standards, how would it look having a divorced pastor?"

"Probably look better than a pastor who is having an affair," I scoff.

"I don't consider this an affair, Baby. I am in love with you and plan to make you my wife one day soon, hell I consider you my wife now!"

I pale at his announcement and get weak in the knees.

"I need to sit down a minute," I whisper.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"I just need to let a few things sink in...you plan on making me your wife? Soon?"

"Damn I didn't mean to say that out loud, I just got upset and it slipped out."

"But you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I mean it with all my heart."

"Carlisle, I can't be the reason you leave your family! I won't be the home wrecker!"

"I have been in love with you since we dated in high school, I have never stopped loving or wanting you. You will have my ring on your finger, if you want it, as soon as you want it. I actually already have it picked out I just have to go pick it up."

"Are you proposing to me before you have even asked for a divorce?"

"No I am not proposing to you, not tonight."

I breathe a sigh of relief, I have been through so much already I don't think I could handle making that decision right now.

We decide that neither of us are much in the mood for the rest of our dinner and work together in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Do you want to take the wine and go out to the hot tub?" I ask.

"I don't know, can I make love to you in the hot tub?" Carlisle smirks at me.

"You better," I said smiling as I lean up and kiss him on the side of his mouth.

We undress and get into the hot tub together and I cuddle up next to him and close my eyes, ready for the wine and our passion to erase the memories of today out of my head. I keep hearing something over by the fence but it's too dark to see anything.

"What do you keep looking at, Sweetheart?"

"I swear I am hearing something or someone over there by the fence. There did you just hear that?" I ask.

"Don't worry Baby, you are just still jumpy from today, there is nothing or no one over there."

"Carlisle, I know I am hearing something."

"Then let me take your mind off of it," he whispers.

He lifts me onto his lap and takes my breast in his mouth and starts teasing the nipple on the left and then the one on the right. I soon forget about the sound over the fence, but it doesn't go away.

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows since Monday, each one makes me so excited! Keep up with the reviews, PM's and comments, I love hearing what you think!**

**Lisa** – Thank you! I *try* to update on Sundays and Wednesdays…which as you can see by this week, it doesn't always happen that way LOL

**victoria cullen30** – Thank you! Just wait, Esme, Rose and Alice are going to become even bigger pains before it's all over. I haven't decided yet if I am going to let them have a baby or not. I wrote this story several years ago and have it one way but I don't know if I am going to keep it like I originally had it or chance it completely LOL

**ArabellaWhitlock** – Thank you for saying I am not old…you are now officially my favorite person! HAHA!

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** – HAHA! Alice is only trying to "help". Just hope she never tries to help if you are standing on the edge of a cliff! LOL They do need to stay out of Bella's business but of course they won't and yes, those are Carlisle's things : )

Till Sunday ~Shasta


	14. Chapter 14

**** LEMON WARNING ** LEMON WARNING ** LEMON WARNING ** LEMON WARNING ****

**Happy Sunday, ya'll. This story has a lemon but it's a short chapter. It's been a bad couple of days and I just haven't been able to add to this chapter. Please forgive my crappy chapter LOL I promise Wednesday's will be better. I do not have a pre-reader or beta so all mistakes are mine, and I am sure there are plenty in this chapter. I hope you enjoy anyway **

**As usual S. M. owns everything Twilight. **

Rosalie had went back home with Esme but then went to pick up her best friend Kylie and they drove back over to my house to see what they could see. They got more than they bargained for.

Rosalie calls Esme and whispers, "Mom I came back over to Bella's house and Dad IS here! They are in the hot tub together now drinking."

"Hold the phone up so I can hear what they are saying," Esme says

"Uh, Mom I don't think you really want to," Rose says and you can hear the reluctance in her voice.

"NO! They can't!" Esme screams.

Rosalie starts crying so Kylie takes the phone, she had been listening in with Rosalie, "Uh Mom, this is Kylie and yes they are, you don't want to hear that."

"Yes I do and I want you girls to take pictures on your cell phone so I can use them against him!"

The girls are in for a very disturbing night.

Kylie looks at Rosalie, "Listen you put something in your ears so you don't have to listen and keep your back to the fence, I will take the pictures so you don't have to see your dad having sex...I can't believe I just uttered those words! YUCK. I can't believe your Mom wants to see and hear this!"

"Sshhhh!"

The two girls get busy on their task for Esme, but not as busy as Carlisle and I are about to get.

I slide my hand between our bodies to grab Carlisle's growing cock, and whisper, "Carlisle your cock has never been this big or hard before! Sit up on the edge of the tub, I have to suck it, please Love I have to have it!"

"It's because I have never wanted you so bad before!" Carlisle puts his fingers in my hair and holds onto my head and starts fucking my mouth.

I pull off after a few minutes and say, "It's not going in far enough, I want you all the way in!"

I take a deep breath and slowly put his dick in my mouth, all the way, it is touching and going down the back of my throat and my nose is pressed into his trimmed pubic hair. I almost cum from just being so filled with him.

"GOD BELLA, THE BACK OF YOUR THROAT FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD! I COULD STAY THERE FOREVER!" Carlisle roars.

This just gets me going even more. I slowly start going up and down making sure to deep throat him every time. I have one hand playing with his balls and the other hand I take my finger and press it to the outside of his ass and start wiggling it around and putting more pressure, soon I have my finger inside of him to the first knuckle. I keep working until have my entire finger inside his ass pumping him.

"OH GOD BELLA! FUCK MY ASS, YES! I LOVE YOU BEING IN MY ASS! I AM CUMMING, I AM CUMMING! I WANT YOU TO SWALLOW IT, SWALLOW IT ALL AND LICK ME CLEAN! I AM CUMMING!"

I start fingering his ass faster and sucking his dick harder leaving it down deep in my throat, I have to taste his cum! I swallow every last drop and lick him clean. I take a big drink of wine and pull Carlisle back down into the hot tub and kiss him like I need him for survival, truth of the matter is, I do need him to survive.

After a few minutes of some hot kissing Carlisle was 'up for the task' again.

"I am going to repay the ass play, baby," he growls in my ear.

I laugh, "Good I want you in my ass! Deep, all the way in my ass, just the way you love it!" I am feeling quite tipsy and getting pretty loud, I am glad there is no neighbors who can hear us.

I kneel down on the seat and Carlisle comes up behind me and slides his dick in me a few times and then plunges it into my tight waiting ass.

"YYYEEESSSSSSSSS! Oh fuck my ass, please Love, fuck my ass hard! Ram it in, ram it all the way in, I love you so much I take all your dick, every last inch of it, where ever you want to put it! I will take it just to show you how much I LOVE YOU!"

Carlisle yells almost as loud as me, "I love how loud you are when I am fucking you, turns me on! Scream baby, scream what you want!"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! I NEVER WANT YOU TO STOP! RAM IT IN MY ASS, PLEASE CARLISLE, PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS! ALWAYS!"

Carlisle never misses a beat, "YOU ARE MINE, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE, I LOVE YOU!"

It doesn't take long this time for both of us to climax and it is amazing. We eventually stumble out of the hot tub and make our way into the house, naked and kissing each other the whole way in. We don't even dry off when we fall into bed together. The girls go around to the side of the house where the bedroom windows are cracked open and listen and tape us some more.

"I can't believe you are actually going to be here tonight, that I get to sleep in your strong, warm arms and wake up with you in the morning. I have been waiting for this for so long, Love! How many years has it been since we were able to sneak away from our families and be able to do this? I don't want this to ever end."

"Last time we did was about 2 or 3 years ago when we flew down to Cozumel to meet for that long weekend. You told your family it was a national conference and I told mine it was a ministry conference for pastors only.

Bella, that was one the best weekends of my life. But you know this doesn't have to end, Baby. I meant what I said, I am going to marry you, soon. Your ring is ready and waiting for me to slip on your finger." Carlisle whispers.

"Yeah, I always looked forward to all our trips and stolen weekends or just hours with each other. I can't believe after the 13 years we have been together we are finally getting a chance to actually be together the way we always talked and dreamed about," I yawn, "I'm so sorry baby but I can't stay awake can we talk more about that tomorrow?"

I kiss him goodnight and fall asleep wrapped safe in Carlisle's strong arms. Carlisle lays awake a few more minutes watching me and thinking, 'Yes, we will talk about it more tomorrow, when I give you your ring.' and he soon drifts off as well.

Outside Rosalie and Kylie are walking back to the car, Rosalie is on the phone with Esme and they both are crying.

"I can't believe Dad would do that! I can't believe this happened. And you remember that trip he took a few years ago for the long weekend? Dad and Bella met in MEXICO and spent it together! They have been fucking each other for the last THIRTEEN YEARS! I just heard them talking about it! He has been lying to us all these years!"

They soon hang up the phone and Rosalie and Kylie start talking.

"Listen, I know he is your dad and all, but shit that was hot!" Kylie says.

"KYLIE!"

"I just mean, he isn't that passionate with your Mom, Rosalie. I haven't seen him that passionate about anything in a really long time. I think he is totally in love with Bella. I don't want to piss you off, but I think it is over. You heard your Dad, he already has Bella's engagement ring. It is just a matter of time."

"No Bella is just a slut and will be stopped one way or another. This is crazy! He doesn't drink, he doesn't cuss. Mom said she is upset because Bella is such a slut she can take it up the ass like that, Bella has somehow found out what Mom won't do that or let him cum on her or in her mouth and Dad likes it and Bella is using that to take him away from us."

"OK, uh Rosie, I really didn't need to know that, totally TMI! But I am telling you, your Dad and Bella are in love with each other, that is almost porn worthy sex they are having."

"Exactly, and only a slut would have porn sex."

"No, I have heard my Mom and Dad when they were married, unhappily married, and they never turned the TV off. Now that Mom had remarried, their sex is like this. Disgusting I know and I asked her about it once and she said that when you are in love you want to be together and do anything you can to make the other happy."

"Kylie, take me home."

"I thought you were going to stay at my house tonight?"

"No, you are my best friend and as my best friend you are supposed to support me and my mom!"

"Rosalie, would I be a best friend if I am lying to you and getting your hopes up for something that won't happen? I have been where you are before, ok not exactly my mom would never ask me to spy on my dad having sex, but I see what is going on and they won't be getting back together. Bella will end up your step-mom"

"Take me home and don't ever talk to me again."

**I know this chapter is really kind of short, I promise my next chapter will be longer. Thank you for everyone who favored and followed the story the last few days, I love every one of ya'll. And please keep the reviews & PM's coming I get so excited seeing what you all think and your opinions. **

**Victoria cullen30** – Thank you! Yes, Esme is enjoying making Bella and Carlisle miserable…while Bella and Carlisle are enjoying each other. But I have to say if I had Carlisle I would be enjoying him a lot too!

**Sassy Mami** – You were right it was Rosalie! I have a feeling she might be permanently scarred…I know I would be HAHA!

**Sarah2086** – Umm, I don't know if I will write them in or not. If I do they will be small parts and not major characters.

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** – Yes, Esme needed to be put in her place…too bad she doesn't learn. Yes, Carlisle will be "officially" proposing to Bella soon.

**Reader5sam** – Well, now you know it was Rose and her best friend…along with Esme via the phone. Now what are they going to do with that information?

**ArabellaWhitlock** – Thank you! And you were right!

See you Wednesday!

~Shasta


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! It's Wednesday...Update Day! LOL OK, as promised this update is a little longer and is going to be both Bella's and Carlisle's POV. I am just going to tell you up front...NO this would NOT happen in real life, but in the life of The Other Woman it's totally acceptable...and that's all you are getting from me! LOL As always, I do not have a pre-reader or beta so all mistakes are mine...and I'm big enough to own up to them LOL**

**S. M. owns Twilight...I own the mistakes. See ya'll at the bottom...**

We wake up a few more times during the night and make love, not as loud and messy as the hot tub sex, but sweeter and Carlisle makes sure that I know he loves me in everything he does.

He gets up before I do the Sunday morning and takes a shower and then fixes me breakfast in bed.

"Baby, I have to get to the church early, but please promise me you will be there."

"Oh no Love, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't want to start anything. I will just stay here and I might even head to the office and get a head start on stuff since I won't be going in tomorrow and see if there is anything I need to bring home to work on."

"No, you will show up at church and be with me where you belong."

He caresses my face and gives me the look he knows I can't resist.

"Ok Love, I will be there."

Carlisle gives me a kiss and a few minutes later I hear him pulling out of the garage and I am left alone with my thoughts and the events of yesterday. There is no denying, I am totally in love with Carlisle. But so is Carlisle's wife. Of course I have been in love with him for years and years and since I got up here, there is no way I could ever leave again. I have to be with him after all, I did have him first...oh that's evil thinking I smile to myself.

Esme knows there is something going on, but she doesn't know the full extent of our relationship, as far as I know. And Carlisle said he wants to marry me...soon! I want that too, but I know how often the other woman is told 'I am leaving my wife for you', yeah, too many times. I can't believe it, I won't believe it. But he already has my ring? I would love to have his ring...his ring now that sounds nice; his name sounds even better.

It is time for me to get dressed for church. Will I be struck down as soon as I walk into the building? Probably, I thought laughing to myself. Can I face Esme again? That…I am not so sure of.

I take my time picking out my outfit, I don't want to look matronly and I don't want to look like a slut, or like I am trying too hard. I finally give up and just throw on a pair of charcoal gray slacks, pink silk shell and a light gray jacket.

I drive to the church and think about turning around three different times, but I promised Carlisle I would be there. CRAP! I get to the church about 10 minutes early and walk quietly in and find a seat in the back row in the far corner, hopefully not to draw too much attention.

Carlisle's family is sitting on the front pew and I am able to watch him interact with them without anyone knowing I am around. Of course Carlisle and Esme had just had a big fight the day before but no one seems to notice the distance and tension between the two of them. Maybe things haven't been good like he said.

Just at that moment Carlisle looks up and sees me sitting in the back. His whole face lights up and when Esme sees that she turns around to see me beaming back at him.

Esme gives me the dirties look and turns back around and whispers to Rosalie. There is a tall dark haired lady sitting across the church who hasn't missed a thing since I walked in the door and has starting smiling at the look Esme has given me and then the woman turns and whispers to the man sitting next to her and he starts watching too. GREAT!

Carlisle comes back to me and starts talking and introduces me to people as they come in, keeping his arm around my waist the entire time and oh it feels so good there. We walk up to the couple that is so enjoying the scene and he introduce us.

"Bella this is Carmen and Eli. Guys this is the love of my life, my Bella."

A look of sheer panic crosses my face when he said that.

"Uh...um..Hi it is nice to meet you two."

Carmen squeals," Oh, it is so great to finally meet you! We have waited years for this!"

She gives me a hug which I awkwardly return. Eli has about the same look on his face as I have on mine. Alice walks up to us and hears Carlisle say I am the 'love of his life' and 'his Bella' and her face turns red.

"Daddy, Mom wanted me to tell you it's time for church to start."

She gives me another hateful look and then turns to go back up front. She whispers something to Esme and Rosalie when she sits down. Esme shoots me a look that would curdle milk and then goes up to the piano and starts playing. Everyone is looking at me by this point and I am blushing hard and really contemplating just walking out.

Carlisle leans over to me and says, "I will see you after ok?"

"OK," I nod my head.

I walk back to my back row corner seat. I have not seen or heard Carlisle preach in years and years and I really enjoy it. After church is over I get invited to lunch by several different people that Carlisle had introduced me who I can't remember their names but Carlisle says we will go with Eli and Carmen. Apparently they are who Carlisle and his family eat with every Sunday.

"Esme, we got invited to lunch with Eli ,Carmen and Bella," Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, the girls and I aren't feeling well, I think we are coming down with that stomach bug that is going around. You would know this if you actually stayed home. In fact I think we should all just stay home," she says through clenched teeth.

"Ok, well I will be home sometime later then," he shrugs and turns to walk off.

Esme wasn't having that, she grabs his arm and pleads while shooting me dirty looks, "Carlisle, we want you to stay with us."

"No it's my job to make everyone feel welcome and I am staying with Bella," he gives a fake smile in case anyone else is watching or listening.

Esme lets out a big breath like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Come on girls!"

As they were walking out of the building they look at me and Esme not even trying to be quiet says, "slut".

"Whore," from Rosalie and last but by no means least…

"Home wrecker!" from Alice.

After they were outside I sit back down on the back row and fight back the tears, everyone in the church had seen and heard what had just happened…well everyone but Carlisle. Carmen had seen and heard everything and rushes up to Carlisle and pulls him aside.

"You need to go back to Bella, now," Carmen whispers urgently.

"Why, what's wrong?" he can't hide the panic.

"Esme and the girls just left and Esme called her a slut, Rosalie called her a whore and Alice called her a home wrecker, everyone seen and heard it, she is in the back row about to cry."

"Oh no!"

Carlisle rushes back to me, grabs my hand, "Let's go to my office for a minute."

"No, I'm ok, I am just going home. Maybe…maybe I will see you later." and the tears start falling.

"What about lunch?" Carlisle asks.

"I...I don't know where they are going, please tell them I am sorry."

"Bella, I will be right behind you and pick you up from your house and we will go together."

"No Carlisle, this was a bad idea. I have to get out of here, everyone is staring."

I got up and leave.

Esme is waiting outside by my car leaning up against the hood on the drivers side.

"I know you lied to me last night, I know Carlisle was at your house and I have proof now," she declares very loudly.

My face turns beet red, I can feel it burning hotter than any sunburn I have ever had.

"Esme, I don't know what you are talking about, now get out of my way,"

"You don't know, huh? Well here, let me refresh your memory. Have you really fucked _my_ _husband_ so many times you don't remember which is which?"

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts playing a video of Carlisle and I in the hot tub last night, with the volume up all the way and everyone outside can hear it! I just burst into tears and walk around the back of my car, get in and take off.

**CPOV**

Kylie just ran into the church with tears streaming down her face, "Carlisle, get outside FAST!"

Kylie runs right to Carmen's arms for her mom to hold her as she cries.

I run out just as Bella's car is turning the corner and I see Esme with laughing while several people are standing around looking very uncomfortable.

"Esme, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I can't help myself yelling at her. No one exists right now except Esme and I and all I can see is red.

"I didn't do anything this time, YOU did it, with Bella last night, I just have the proof. Apparently she didn't like the way she looked on video so she took off, but here, see what you think."

She starts the video again.

"You showed this to her? Wait? YOU VIDEO TAPED US?"

My fists are clenching and unclenching and never in my life have I ever wanted to hit someone as bad as right now and the fact that Esme is a woman is the only thing that is stopping me. Esme has never seen me so pissed and she runs to her car and her and the girls drive away.

Almost everyone that was outside are now getting into their cars and driving away, some went back inside when they realized what was going on. I am in a daze as I walk in the backdoor of the church and into my office.

Eli and Carmen knock on the door and walk in. Finally Carmen asks, "Car, are you ok, hon?"

"No, I think I am losing her," I can't stop the tears now.

"You won't lose her, she loves you too much," Carmen says giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"How do you know that? How _can_ you know that? You only just met her, besides you have no idea what all is going on."

"You're right, Carlisle I don't know what all is going on, but I do know Esme and I can imagine. But can't you see how she looks at you and how she acts around you. She is head over heels for you!"

Old Mrs. Johnson walks into my office and asks, "Pastor, do you have a minute?"

I dry my eyes, stand up and say, "Of course Mrs. Johnson, I always have more than a minute for you."

"Who was that beautiful lady you were introducing everyone to this morning?"

"Uh, Bella, she is an old friend from high school, she just recently moved up this way and I was hoping she would make this her church home."

"Don't give me that bull. I see the way you two look at each other! And I was sitting right behind Eli and Carmen when you told them she was the love of your life and called her yours"

Carmen gasps and Eli grunts out what sounds a lot like 'shit'.

I can feel myself turn pale, "Ma'am, I am so sorry, I understand if…"

"I was talking to the other ladies just now and we all agree. You need to finally leave Esme and grab onto Bella and not let her go. She is the ONE, Carlisle."

I sit down when she tells me this, apparently the blood draining from my face drained my from brain as well.

"What?"

"God gives us that one special someone in our lives, we can all see that Bella is yours. Esme has been such a cow for years, we all know about the rumor that you went to file for divorce a while back but something happened and you didn't go through with it. It's time to go through with it. Especially after the way Esme did this morning she was totally disgusting and disgraceful.

"However, Bella handled it just like a lady. And that is how we old women look at her, a lady. She could have knocked Esme across the parking lot, or start a vulgar screaming war with her but she didn't. She walked the long way around to her car and drove away without a single word, and she is keeping the entire thing discrete, the way the other woman should do, it is your wife that is acting like a fool.

"We obviously know what is going on with the two of you, as does the whole church and probably most of the town now, but Carlisle, we know how horrible your marriage has been for you and this isn't just some affair. It's time you traded in that old crazy heifer and got with a true lady. See you tonight pastor." And she walks off smiling.

Carmen is sitting there laughing and Eli had his mouth open and shaking his head.

"Dude," he finally says, "I think you need to listen to your elders on this one."

"Yeah, I think so too. Can you believe it? Is it possible? I really thought Esme just ruined me! How is this even possible?"

Carmen just gives me a big hug and laughs some more.

"I have to go pick Bella up, meet you guys at the diner in a few?"

"See you then," Eli say.

**I just want to say a HUGE GINORMOUS Thank you to everyone who read, followed, added to favorites, commented and PM'd me this last week. I love every one of you! Keep 'em coming! **

**victoria cullen30** – Thank you! It was awful of Esme to expect Rose and her friend to video Bella and Carlisle. Her friend, Kylie was just trying to get Rose to understand but Rose is just too mad and upset. And now you know what they were going to do with the video huh? See ya next time!

**reader5sam** – I haven't completely decided which way I am going with Bella getting pregnant. But so many people have asked about it so it might end up happening…eventually…maybe LOL

**landersfam5** – Esme wasn't planning on using the video on the phone for a court of law, she was going to use it in the court of public opinion and try to ruin Carlisle and Bella. How she planned on that not biting her in the butt one way or another, well her mind is a twisted place LOL

******Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** – Yeah, Kylie does have some sense and she tries to impart that on Rose but as you can see, not going to happen. You would think Esme would get the hint but nope, not yet. Just makes for more of that fun old thing…drama LOL 

See ya'll on Sunday!

~Shasta


	16. Chapter 16

**SOOOOOO…it's Monday, which is not Sunday. I think I may have to rethink this posting schedule because The Hubs refuses to give up the computer nights and weekends and that seriously cuts into writing and posting time. He is an only child who never learned to share LOL He is mad and pouting when I kicked him off tonight long enough for me to post my chapters. So my apologies for it being late but you get a longer chapter to make up for it. As usual I don't have a pre-reader or beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**S.M. owns Twilight I own my f-ups HAHA! See ya at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

I change clothes as soon as I get home and just got my stuff together to walk out the door again to head over to the office and try and push away all these thoughts. Carlisle walks in the door as I am walking out.

"Where are you going?" he asks

"I am going to the office for a few hours to get it organized and ready for Tuesday, and try to occupy my mind and forget everything for a little bit," I whisper out

"No, we have a lunch date."

"Oh Carlisle, I can't. They heard what Esme and the girls called me and that damn video! I knew I heard something last night. I told you I heard something! I can't even have privacy in my own yard! I am so humiliated I just can't show my face again."

I am freaking out and Carlisle knows I am freaking out because I kept babbling.

"No Baby , it's nothing like that. Don't let them do that to you. Carmen told me what happened and she wants to make sure you are ok."

"But the entire church knows what is going on!" I yell.

"And surprisingly they don't have a problem with it." Carlisle says smiling and laughing.

"What?"

I know I heard him wrong!

"Let's go have lunch and I will tell you all about the conversation I had before I came here."

Carlisle tells me all about his conversation with Mrs. Johnson as we are driving to the diner for lunch.

"So everyone in the church know we are having an affair, knows I am splitting up your family and they call me a lady?" I shake my head.

"They see how happy we are together," he says simply…as if it is that simple.

"But they should not have seen us together in the first place! I have never been so humiliated. And I got texts from Esme and Rosalie after I left church and they were sitting outside the bedroom window last night and heard us talking about all the years we have been together! They know everything! They are right I am nothing but a slut and a home wrecker!" I sob out.

"Never say that! You are my life, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I have had this love for you since high school and it has only grown over the years. I cherish ever minute we got to spend together they were the only bright spots in my increasingly horrible life. Many times I thought about leaving here and moving down to where you were at just to be with you. You are just much braver than I am and you beat me to it. I have just been finding out since you got up here who all knew I filed for that damn divorce and that everyone was disappointed that I didn't go through with it."

"You said it wasn't a secret that you filed for divorce, why did you never tell me and what stopped you from going through with it?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you anymore. I had to be with you so I packed my stuff and went and filed. I even rented that little empty storefront just 3 blocks from your office and had a deposit down on that house right across from your parking lot. I figured I would have your lunch hours and your late nights.

"But when Esme got served and found out I was moving away, and she assumed, correctly, for another woman...well, she told me she was pregnant and that we conceived on our anniversary. It had been the only time I had touched her in months. I know she is my wife but I felt I was being unfaithful to YOU when I was with her, so I stopped.

"I believed her. She had a pregnancy test and everything. Sonogram from the doctor showing twins...twins of all things! So I called off the divorce and decided that I was stuck with this woman forever but at least I would have more kids to focus on and not so much on her."

"Wow, pregnant! I...I am shocked."

"I was too. She had her tubes tied, but she said it didn't work and it was a miracle. Three weeks after I called off the divorce she had a miscarriage."

"Oh Carlisle, how horrible, I am so sorry. I know first-hand how painful that is!"

"Don't be sorry. She lied; she was never pregnant to begin with. I was just a ploy to get me to stay. I had been played a fool by her and I didn't want anyone to know. Not even my best friend. So they just think I called off the divorce on a whim.

"Well, we are here, and speaking of best friend, that is who we are having lunch with. Now let's smile and make the most of our afternoon together."

We end up have a great time at lunch and I find out exactly why Eli and Carmen are Carlisle's best friends. It is such a relaxing afternoon of laughing and stories.

"Carlisle, I can't get over it, you look so happy and you are acting like the weight of the world has finally been lifted off our shoulders!" Carmen says.

"It's all because of my Bella" Carlisle winks at them while caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers.

I can't help but tear up, "Excuse me a few minutes, I will be right back," I say and rush to the restroom.

Carmen follows me in as I am splashing my face with cold water trying not to cry.

"He is in love with you, you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, Carlisle and Eli have talked about you a lot. We know every time he went to meet with you over the years, we know how much he missed you and wanted to run away from it all to be with you"

I am totally speechless, besides, I don't know this woman, I can't just open up to her and spill all our secrets, but it sounds like she already knows most of them.

"Just so you know, I do not like Esme, I never have. She treats Carlisle awful, he hasn't been happy with her in years," Carmen says.

"Really? Because when we have talked before he would talk about his beautiful amazing wife. I had no idea."

"Well he didn't want to tell you that way you wouldn't think you were coming between them. You are not by the way. He has been thinking about leaving her for the last couple of years, he even hired a divorce attorney to draw up the divorce papers about 18 months ago. They are in his safe at the church."

I sit down on the sink, too shocked to stand, "Yeah, he told me all about it in the car on the way over here."

"We see how happy you two are together and I absolutely love it. I hope he files first thing this week!"

I start crying again, damn tears! I just can't hold it in anymore after hearing this and all the stress from the past few days.

"I feel like I am ruining his life. It may not have been perfect before but since I have been here, it has been complete hell for him. I am making his life miserable!"

"Aww Honey no, everyone in town has been waiting for him to leave her and doesn't know why he has stayed. No one is going to look at you bad, believe me. But he has been talking to us about you for years we always hoped to meet you one day and even more that somehow you two would end up together. The way his eyes light up when he talks about you. He is truly in love with you Bella."

This only makes me cry harder.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's just been horrible the last few days! Esme and the girls are making my life miserable! Rosalie and Esme have been leaving threatening texts and voice mails, Alice went snooping through my house yesterday and found some of Carlisle's things...oh I shouldn't have said that! And EVERYONE knows about the little video that she shot of us last night, I am so humiliated!"

"We already knew you were sleeping together before that video was taken. Hell, I went with Carlisle to pick out your ring!"

"He really has one?"

"Yes and it is beautiful! Bella, none of this is going beyond this bathroom, well ok, maybe to Eli, but that's it," she laughed, "so what happened yesterday with Esme and Alice?"

"Well they found all of Carlisle's things and start asking me who they belong to, I made up something about who they belonged to but they started screaming that I was lying and that the man they belonged to is probably married and all kinds of things, that are absolutely TRUE! Carlisle took them home and ended up coming right back to my house and stayed the night."

"I don't mean to interrupt sweetie, but the look on your face right now, you are as much in love with him as he is with you."

"I am beginning to think maybe even more the more time we spend together."

Carmen gives me a hug.

"Esme was really upset this morning when you walked in, you could feel the heat coming off of her from across the room!" she giggles.

"I tried to be invisible in the back of the church wanting to hide like some whore. But then after her taking that damn video, you know why don't you?"

"I don't know what was on that tape," Carmen shrugs her shoulders.

"Ugh, do you even have to ask?"

"Must have been pretty damn hot! Oh it was, you are totally blushing!"

"There are no complaints in that department, but there never has been. She is probably just mad because I give him what she won't," I say blushing even deeper, "that was a horrible thing to say wasn't it?"

Carmen is laughing so hard she is crying.

"Wait, what do you mean never has been?" she asks.

"Uh.."

Carmen smiles at my deer in the headlights look and all the color drains from my face. I can't admit too much to people, especially ones I don't know!

"Never mind, I think I know anyway. We are going to end up being best friends! I can tell that already!" Carmen puts her arm around me and we walk out of the bathroom laughing through our tears.

Carlisle stands up and rushes over to me, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok? Do we need to leave?"

Carmen laughs even harder and says, "Get your panties out of a wrinkle, Carlisle she is ok, we were just having girl talk."

I start laughing and say, "and becoming best friends!"

Eli pipes up, "All while taking a pee huh? You women are something else."

**EPOV**

While the girls are in the bathroom talking I have the chance to talk to Eli.

"Well, what do you think about her?" I ask.

"I think I have never seen you so happy before and that is all that matters."

"No, do you like her?"

"Yes I do. She is funny and so nice to you. She has treated you better in the last few minutes of lunch than Esme has your entire marriage! So you two sleeping together again I guess?" he smirks.

"Yes and she is amazing, better than I remembered. And I guess you will be seeing exactly how amazing if Esme "leaks" that little video she took last night."

"Uh, Carlisle, I haven't said anything to Carmen about this yet I just wanted it between us. I have seen the video and Esme didn't take that take it last night. It was Rosalie and Kylie."

"What? My daughter...seen...heard..taped.."

"Yeah, I know. But Kylie came over late last night and spent the night with Kate, she was really upset and Carmen had already gone to bed and the girls talked to me about it. After Esme and Rosalie left Bella's last night Esme told Rosalie to go back over and spy on you guys. Rosalie didn't want to go alone so she went to pick up Kylie.

"Apparently, Rosalie called Esme and held the phone so Esme could hear everything and Kylie is the one that took the video, so Rosalie wouldn't have to see her dad having sex. According to Kylie, you guys got really hot, and Kylie told Rosalie that she didn't think that you and Esme would be getting back together and she thinks you and Bella are totally in love and you will be leaving Esme for Bella. Rosalie got mad at Kylie and had Kylie drop her off at home and told her never to speak to her again.

"Kylie was upset when she came over last night. I did see the video, and I hate to say it but they have a lot of crap on you. They taped you two talking about being married soon and that you two have been lovers for the past 13 years and the Cozumel trip a couple years ago. It's all on there."

"Oh God, what would ever possess Esme to send Rosalie to spy on us and to want to listen while Bella and I..."

"Aren't you worried about Esme finding out everything?"

"No, because she doesn't know everything."

Eli just shake his head, "Anyway, Esme came over last night looking for you, she let us both know that you were 'screwing that slut' Bella and has proof that you were over there right then fucking her. We told her we had no idea what she was talking about and to try the Motor Inn but if I knew you, you would be out driving around calming down until early in the morning and it was best to just go home and go to bed and she would see you in church this morning.

"Apparently her proof was Rosalie and Kylie spying on you two and she was trying to get our sympathy and turn us against you and Bella. But you did spend all night with Bella last night didn't you?"

"Yes, she was so crushed by what Esme and Alice had done and said to her I couldn't just leave her. And then last night Esme and Rosalie came back and attacked her again. She is not handling this very well, and now the video today!"

"I would imagine not."

"I was so upset last night I kind of let it slip that I had bought her a ring and I want to marry her."

"You didn't! What did she say?"

"She cried and said no. She will not come between my family, I tried to tell her that she isn't we haven't been happy in a long time but..."

"Well think of it from her point of view. You never told her how bad it was when you talked to her before?"

"No, I never told her."

"Then she has to think that she is the cause of all of this, and I think it just proves her love for you by putting your needs in front of her own."

"You really think she loves me that much?"

"Dude, I know she does. Even I can see how she looks at you, especially when she thinks no one is watching. So when are you going to ask her to marry you? Better yet, when are you going to file those damn divorce papers?!"

Carlisle pulls the ring out of his pocket and says, "Today and tomorrow."

"What do you think she will say? I mean she said no just last night. Must be hard to think you are engaged to a married man!"

"I just won't ask her in front of anyone so she won't feel pressured to answer. I will take her over to the lake and ask her this afternoon. You will know the answer if she shows up tonight with my ring on her hand."

"You expect her to wear an engagement ring to church? Your church with your WIFE sitting just a few feet away? Everyone there will know what is going on. Don't you think you need to keep it low key at least until you file? You are looking for trouble you know it."

"Should I wait, maybe give it a few more months and let Esme really push me away?"

"Can you go a few more months without Bella?"

"No I cant."

"Then I think you have your answer. Carlisle, no one is going to look down on you for this, well except Esme. Mrs. Johnson proved that this morning. Everyone in town has been waiting for you to get tired and leave. Uh oh, here they come out of the bathroom, must have been one hell of a pee, they have both been crying."

"What!" I get up and rush toward her.

**BPOV**

The rest of lunch is so much fun and so relaxing. We are able to have our arms around each other and hold hands it is so nice to not have to hide our feelings. Carlisle even leans over and kisses me several times. We make plans for Eli and Carmen to come over to my house tomorrow night for dinner and swimming. Carmen and I make plans to go shopping and have lunch the next day.

"That sounds good because I have some business to take care of and won't be able to meet you until late afternoon, if at all," Carlisle tells us.

"Ok that leaves the whole day for girl time! And Carmen, I will see you tonight at church, right?" I ask.

"Yes and you will be sitting with us, not in the back corner hiding like some...well you know!" We both start laughing.

Carlisle asks, "Like some what?! Hiding like some what?"

"Nothing!" Carmen and I say at the same time and that makes us laugh even harder.

**Victoria cullen30** – Thank you! I know in real life people wouldn't be ok with Bella and Carlisle's relationship but in the crazy place of my mind…it's all good HAHA!

**Badwolf086** – Thank you! I do not have the confidence to write a vampire story…yet HAHA!

**Meck666** – Thank you! I figure as much shit as I plan on putting Bella and Carlisle through with Esme and the girls I had to let the church accept them. *evil laugh*

**Arabella Whitlock** –Thank you! I do picture it as a small community and with Esme's attitude not many people like her.

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen**- HAHA! I am glad that I can incite that much feeling with this story! YAY! The proposal is coming…..Wednesday! *SQUEE!* LOL


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so…here is the deal. We got some happy and we got some angst. I'M SORRY and I am going into hiding. I have to honestly say my hands are shaking with nerves as I post this chapter. **

**S.M. owns all Twilight, I just manipulate her characters to do my evil bidding (and there is some evil bidding going on)**

Carlisle and I get in the car and I ask, "So, where to now?"

"I thought I would take you sightseeing, is that ok?"

"Oh that sounds great!" I smile at him.

"Ok, well do you want to see the lake?" he suggests.

"Oh sure! It will be so nice to go wading around and just relax on a blanket under a tree and take a nap all curled up next to you!"

I am getting excited now.

"You sure are in a good mood, what did you and Carmen talk about in the bathroom that had you both crying?"

"Girl talk and becoming best friends," I laugh, "We also talked about you and things that have been going on and secret things that you tell Eli that he tells Carmen and she just told me...I know all your secrets now!" I give my best impression of an evil laugh and rub my hands together.

Once he calms down from his fit of laughter, maybe I didn't come off as evil as I thought…hmmm must work on that.

"Oh you don't know all of them," he winks.

"That sounds awful mysterious Mr. Cullen," I flirt back batting my eyelashes and running my hand up and down his arm.

He makes it obvious I flirt better than I evil cackle.

"Good," Carlisle says with that amazing twinkle in his eyes that makes them look breathtakingly blue.

We have the best time at the lake, wading around, splashing each other. Laughing so hard we can't breathe. We pick up shells along the beach and Carlisle tells me he will make me a bracelet out of them.

We have our blanket spread out under some trees off away from the road and the parking lot where we are totally alone so we lay back and our kisses soon get extremely hot.

I roll Carlisle over onto his back and straddle him as I look around.

"You know, there is no one anywhere around…" I whisper.

"Then why are you whispering?" he laughs.

I grind myself down on him and whisper again, "Well, I am quiet at the moment but what I am wanting right now could have me screaming soon. You wanna?"

He rolls on top of me and he makes slow sweet love to me. It is absolutely amazing plus with the excitement of being out in the open and the chance of someone seeing us makes it all that much better.

It starts getting late and we still have to go back to my house so we can change for church and I can get my car to drive over there. We are putting our clothes back together after our cuddle time after we made love and I stand up to start picking things up.

"Wait a minute Bella."

Carlisle gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black velvet box from his front pocket. Everything starts to spin and I forget how to breathe.

"Carlisle?" I barely squeak out.

"Bella, I have loved you since we were kids in high school, I never stopped thinking about you or loving you and the last several years after we found each other again, well, that was the highlight of my entire day getting to talk to you.

"When you walked into my kitchen a few weeks ago, I knew I would not be able to ever let you walk out of my life again. You are everything to me and I need you with me, always.

"Will you do me the enormous honor of marrying me so I can make you smile and show you each and every day of the rest of our lives and for all eternity just how much I love you?"

I just stand here crying and looking into his eyes for the longest time.

_YES! YES! YES! _

Carlisle looks at me funny and it looks like he is starting to get scared and I finally realize I need to answer out loud, he can't hear me screaming in my head!

I nod my head and whisper, "Yes Carlisle, Yes I want to be your wife!"

He jumps up and sweeps me into his arms and we are laughing and crying and kissing. Carlisle opens the box and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It is huge! 2 1/2 carat princess cut diamond with two 1/2 carat diamond "leaves" on either side. I hold out my left hand and Carlisle takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto my shaking hand. He kisses the ring, my hand and then gives me the sweetest hottest kiss I have ever received in my life.

"Now when you get to church tonight be sure to show Eli and Carmen," he is beaming.

WOAH! Stop that train!

"You expect me to walk into church and sit next to your wife while wearing your engagement ring?" I ask incredulously and I know I am looking at him like he grew an extra head.

"No, I don't expect you to sit next to her…sit next to Carmen! She already invited you to. Besides, Esme isn't going to be paying any attention to your hand after excusing herself from lunch I doubt she will even show up tonight."

_Huh? Man done lost his damn mind! _

"You really don't think your wife will notice a shiny diamond ring on the hand of the woman you are having an affair with? You are dense aren't you? That will be the first thing she sees!"

"Do not call her my wife that is an honor I am saving just for you."

"OK, how about I show Eli and Carmen the ring but I am not going to wear it at church."

"I love you so much!"

He swings me around again.

"You better," I say laughing. "I love you too, Carlisle. Come on, let's go."

The drive back to my house is quiet, and I have to say it's all my fault because I can't stop staring at the ring on my finger and my mouth will only work in a face-splitting grin. But he seems pretty reflective on the drive but he seems really peaceful so I concentrate on admiring my new rock. We get back to my house and he stays quiet as we change.

"I have to take care of some business before church starts tonight," he says as he kisses me before he walks toward the door.

"OK, I will see you in a little bit then," I smile softly at him. Glad I can tone the face muscles down a notch.

"Oh come early and stop by my office when you get there I need to talk to you before church starts," he says nervously.

"Uh, alright, everything ok?"

"You just said you would marry me, everything is perfect!"

"OK, will I will see you in a few minutes then, I will be right behind you."

I get to church about 20 minutes early and see Carlisle's car and Eli & Carmen's car is here as well. I walk in the church and start toward his office, the door is slightly open and I can hear them talking so I stand outside a minute and listen.

Out of the corner of my eye I think see something move but when I turn to look there isn't anything there, just a shadow I guess so I focus back in the conversation.

"She said yes! Can you believe it she said yes! She is wearing the ring tonight!"

I can hear the smile in his voice. I am so glad I can make him as happy as he makes me.

"Congratulations, we are so happy for you," Eli says.

"Carlisle, you have been so unhappy for so long and now to see you and how happy you are with Bella, I could just cry!" Carmen squeals out.

Eli breaks in, "Not to be a party pooper here, but uh, when do you plan on breaking the news to your wife that you have gotten engaged to your ex-girlfriend and you are finally going through with your divorce you keep putting off?"

"I am going to tell her tonight and then pack my stuff and leave. I am going to the attorney's office tomorrow and filing the papers. By the end of this year I will be married to the woman of my dreams!"

This stops me in my tracks, my hands came up to my mouth, it was all true! They really were unhappy together and...I am getting married! To Carlisle…finally!

I tiptoe back down the hall and then make a lot of noise coming in and call out, "Carlisle, where are you at?"

The office door opens the rest of the way and Carlisle comes out into the hall.

"We are in here baby," he kisses me quickly and puts his arm around my waist and walks me into the office.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I ask, hoping to hide my nervousness.

Carmen stands up and gives me a huge hug and says, "LET ME SEE IT! Ahhhh it looks better on you than it did on me when I went with him to pick it out! Congratulations Sweetie!"

"Thank you, boy it's odd hearing that!" I laugh.

Eli stands up and gives me a hug also, "I am so thankful you have finally come into his life and make him so happy."

Tears came to my eyes, "Thank you, I am glad I can make him happy too, but I don't think he is anywhere as happy as I am!"

Carlisle kisses me again then turns puts his hands on my shoulders and moves me an arm's length away.

"I wanted to see you and have Eli and Carmen here since they are now our 'official' best friends," we all laugh. "Bella, I am going to the attorney office tomorrow to file these."

He lets me go and walks over to a wall safe, opens it and takes out some papers.

"I want this to go through as quickly as possible so we can start out life together like it is meant to be."

"Are you sure I am not the reason you are doing this, I mean, would this have been done if I had not shown up here?" I have to make sure.

"Eventually, yes," he nods.

"I don't want to be the whore that wrecked your marriage, Carlisle," I whisper trying to hold back tears.

"This is the reason I wanted Eli and Carmen here, they can back me up on this. Baby, you are not the reason my marriage is over. It was over a long time ago, you are the reason I have to live. None of this is your fault. As soon as I can get this divorce finalized we will pick a date for our wedding and have the biggest wedding imaginable."

"No," I shake my head.

"No?"

Carmen gasps and Eli shushes him.

"No, I don't want a big wedding. We can just drive over to the courthouse."

"Uh, no we can't!" Carlisle laughs from relief I guess he was worried I changed my mind on marrying him.

"Uh no you can't," comes from Carmen, "we have been waiting for this day for YEARS! Oh I know, what about taking a cruise and getting married on the beach in a tropical paradise? And, of course, you will need *ahem* witnesses to go along with you!"

"Oh yeah Baby, let's do that! I want you to have flowers in your hair when we get married, and do it barefoot on the beach with the ocean behind us. Say yes," he begs

"I have already said yes," I tease him.

"Say yes to the wedding and you and Carmen can start planning it tomorrow."

"It sounds beautiful, Love!"

"No baby, you are beautiful!" Carlisle kisses me again.

"Ewww, let's get out of here before they gets totally nasty," Eli says laughing.

"There are people staring to show up, I think we will go greet them and give you two a few minutes," Carmen suggests.

"Thank you Carmen," Carlisle says, "and shut the door on your way out!"

Eli only pulls it part way closed when they walk out saying something about not trusting us behind closed doors.

Carlisle walks back over and sits down behind his desk and says, "I wanted to talk to you a few minutes before church starts."

"OK, what's going on?"

"Do you really mean you will marry me on the beach?" he asks first.

"Yes! That sounds amazing! I am glad Carmen came up with it."

He smiles so bright it makes me heart flutter.

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about is…well, I am going to tell Esme tonight after church."

"Oh?" I swallow hard.

"Yeah, I am leaving her tonight, packing my stuff and leaving."

I sit down on his desk in front of him and he scoots his chair up so I am standing between his legs and he reaches out and holds both of my hands.

"Oh wow, so soon, are you sure?"

"From my point of view it is not soon enough!"

"Well you have a point there," I laugh, "So where are you planning on going?"

"Well that is what I was going to talk to you about."

"Um, would it be…appropriate… for you to...umm…to move in with me?"

"Baby, I don't really care what is appropriate or not at this point, I just need you," he whispers.

"Well...I guess I will see you at home tonight then," I say back just as quietly.

"Really?"

"Love, it is where you belong. Where you have always belonged, I just wish it hadn't taken so many years to get to this point."

I sit down in his lap and kiss him as Esme quietly walks in the door and sees us. I don't know how long she has been standing at the door listening, but apparently long enough. She starts screaming and grabs me by the hair and drags me off of Carlisle's lap then she starts swinging her fists.

The commotion attracts everyone's attention in the building. People come running to see what is happening. Rosalie makes it here first and she joins Esme in the fight. Between the both of them they have me down on the ground and I can't do anything but try to protect my face and scream. The last thing I am aware of is Eli trying to pull Esme off and Carlisle and Carmen lunging for Rosalie as she swings something at my head. Carlisle yells at her and I feel an explosion of pain in my skull then thankfully everything just goes black.

**I am so sorry for the cliffy, I absolutely hate the damn things and here I am doing it to ya'll. I beg your forgiveness while ducking for cover! **

**Arabella Whitlock** – Thank you! Carmen and Bella will be good friends though out the story and that will involve Kate too.

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen** – Here was your proposal…Don't hate me too much that it was kind of…sort of…yeah just plain ruined by the attack. I am having way too much fun running Esme down into the ground. You're right that he should not have called off the divorce, but after he found out about her deceit he was just too broken to do anything…just exist.

**victoria cullen30** – I know you aren't going to like the way this chapter ended up, but Esme and Rose will get what is coming to them, I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry! On my knees begging your forgiveness for missing Sunday (and being a day late last week. I spend all day last Thursday thinking that it was Wednesday and I was all good. *snort* But I do have some kinda bad news. I am going to have to scale back to weekly updates, twice a week is just too much right now. Again…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry! **

**Anywho, as usual S.M. owns all Twilight, I own all mistakes as I have neither a pre-reader or beta. See you at the bottom! **

I wake up in an ambulance about halfway to the hospital. Carmen is there holding my hand looking terrified.

"Where is Carlisle? Oh my God is he ok? Carmen where is he?" I end up screaming.

"Calm down sweetie, he had to stay behind at the church for a few more minutes talking to the police, he will meet us at the hospital. Heck, he may have beaten us there though by now."

"Why? What happened? Why is Carlisle talking to the police?"

"You don't remember?"

"We were all in Carlisle's office talking about having the wedding on the beach and now I am in an ambulance. What happened? Where is Carlisle? I want him, are you sure he is ok?"

"I promise you he is fine, Bella. Do you remember us walking out and you talking to Carlisle alone in the office?"

"Alone? No, no we were all there and Carlisle was saying he wants flowers in my hair."

"Yes sweetie he does, but we left a few minutes after that and you and Carlisle were discussing him moving in with you tonight and Esme was apparently outside his office listening in. She came in screaming and jumped on you. We all heard the screaming and rushed to see what was wrong. Rosalie had gotten there right before we did and had picked up that big glass paperweight off Carlisle's desk and started hitting you in the head with it." Carmen is wiping the tears off her face.

"Carlisle is moving in with me, tonight? What? No wonder this happened, I don't blame them at all, I deserve this and worse!"

"No you don't honey, Esme told the police just before we left that she had been standing outside the office the entire time and that you had seen her. That you were just doing this to provoke her, get back at her for showing everyone that video. Did you see her?"

"No!"

I am crying because I deserved it, I deserved it all. I didn't mean to fall in love, no…stay in love all these years to a married man or to break up their marriage. OK maybe in the back of my mind and in my dreams I meant to do that but not really. I don't blame them for jumping on me.

The EMT leans over and asks, "Do you need some more pain meds Bella? Your blood pressure just went up and your heart rate is way too high, sweetheart. I need you to take some slow deep breaths if you can and I am going to give you something for the pain."

"No! I don't want anything for the pain. I deserve it all."

Carmen starts sobbing and says, "Sweetie, you don't deserve any of this, you are not the bad person. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I came up here just to be with Carlisle! To steal her husband and their dad! I wasn't going to do it, but in the back of my mind that is exactly what I wanted and that is what happened! I deserve everything that happened and worse. Do NOT give me anything for the pain, do not do anything else for me, just let me die if I am going to just leave me alone I don't want any type of treatment at all!"

"Bella! I need to give you something your pressure is too high, you _need_ to calm dooowwwwnnnnnn."

Everything goes black. I can still hear and feel what was going on but it is like I am underwater and everything is moving in slow motion, but I cannot open my eyes or respond to anyone. I feel a needle going into my arm, but the pain doesn't go away. I don't know what they injected me with but thankfully the pain is staying. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest and I can't breathe...and this is the way I want it, just to stop breathing and stop causing all this pain around me.

"Ma'am you cannot use your phone in here."

Carmen is calling Eli, but forgets to hang up the phone because she is so scared, so when Eli answers the phone and puts it on speaker him Carlisle just hear Carmen screaming.

"OH MY GOD Bella! Breathe honey breathe! Quick do something!"

"You need to calm down."

"But she can't die, save her NOW!"

"I am doing everything I can but I can't take care of her if I have to calm you down and you cannot use that phone in here."

"But I need to call Carlisle he has to get here now!"

"We will be in the hospital in just a couple of minutes you can call when we get there."

"But she may not be alive in a couple of minutes."

"You are right there is a good chance she won't especially if you don't get into the front seat and shut up, I have to save her right now, not argue with you!"

Carmen goes into the front of the ambulance and when she gets up there where it was quieter she can hear screaming on the phone. She hangs up.

*~*~* TOW *~*~*

Something is going down my throat now, it hurts...damn I can breathe now. I can hear my name and the sirens have stopped and the temperature has changed. I feel Carmen beside me again holding my hand saying something about being right in and Carlisle. I just can't listen anymore. Eli is calling back so Carmen stays outside to answer it.

"Eli get Carlisle here NOW!"

"What the hell was that last phone call about! Where is Bella, is she ok? Carlisle is a wreck convinced that she died on the way to the hospital!" he screams at her in his panic.

"She woke up for a few minutes in the ambulance on the way here and she doesn't remember what happened. Then she said she deserves the pain because she came up here just to take Carlisle away from Esme and then she refused any pain medicine and he blood pressure spiked scary high and her heart was racing so bad and she went under again, then her heart just stopped and she stopped breathing. They had to put a tube down her throat and are using the bag thingy to breathe for her. She looks so terrible and I am so scared! They had an EMT on top of her pumping on her chest and one riding on the side of the Gurney so they could pump that bag to breathe. Eli I think she is dead!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eli has the phone on speaker and Carlisle is listening to everything. Carmen has never heard such a heartbroken wail in her entire life and she knows it will haunt her from now on.

Carmen says finally, "If she does make it she looks like hell, you are going to have to prepare yourself because it will scare you, Carlisle."

"Do you know anything for sure? Why aren't you with her?" Carlisle yells.

"They won't let me in! I snuck into the hospital and I am standing outside her room...wait, ok they have her heart going normal, sort of, again at least it is working on its own and they have her hooked up to a breathing thing and oh Eli! She is fighting them giving her anything but she hasn't woke up!"

"Honey, we are in the car now, Carlisle told the police they could follow us to the hospital but he was done talking and needs to be with Bella. They are actually giving us an escort so we don't get stopped for speeding. It is freaking Carlisle out because he thinks they know something he doesn't. Here talk to him."

"Carmen, IS SHE OK?" Carlisle is crying so hard he can barely speak.

"Carlisle, I am outside her room right now and they are working on her. They just brought in the machines to do x-rays and the CT scan for her head."

"Is she asking for me? Is she hurting? What can you hear the doctors and nurses saying?"

"Carlisle, she isn't awake right now. She crashed…I think is what they called it…in the ambulance and she hasn't woke up again. She was asking for you on the way over here though. But they have given her a lot of different medicines so she shouldn't be hurting now. I don't understand all that medical talk! Just hurry and get here!"

"I don't even know where we are at! Get in there and tell her I am on my way and I love her and everything will be fine. Don't leave her side!"

"Carlisle I can't go in there, I will be right outside the door, just please get here quick."

Eli takes the phone back, "Honey we are just a block and a half from the hospital see you in about a minute."

*~*~* TOW *~*~*

The pain has started to ease up some and I can feel my eyes fluttering but I still don't want to open them, I don't want to face what I have done. Surely after seeing how Esme and Rosalie reacted Carlisle will see how much they love him and that I really am coming between them and he will want his ring back. The tears started sliding down my cheeks again.

I can hear everyone moving the heavy equipment out of the room and someone yelling outside. It causes my heart to start beating too fast again and everyone starts rushing and talking really fast. I just wish they would leave me alone. Once it got quiet again and everything calmed down, my heart went back to normal, but now I can hear the screaming again. A nurse realizes what is going on and steps out of the room to tell whoever it was to be quiet.

It is Carlisle, he is trying to get in the room and they will not let him, he isn't family. Carmen had told them she was my sister and they let her in. He is yelling that I am his fiancée, but they know he is married to Esme.

Carmen has slipped back into the room while they are arguing and sees I am crying. She sits on the side of the bed softly and wipes my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie. He loves you, you are his. He is crazy with worry and scared to death. He will be in to see you in a few minutes, please open your eyes so he can see you and see you are ok. We told him not to upset you when he comes in but he is really upset that you are hurt and we don't know how bad yet, open your eyes, Sweetie, open them for Carlisle," she whispers.

The nurse comes in and says that I have another visitor and Carmen needs to leave. She leans over, kisses my forehead and quietly says, "Here is you Love, he is here for you."

The tears start again. She stands at the door and tells Carlisle, "She can hear you, I was talking to her and she is crying. She has not opened her eyes and she can't talk with that breathing tube in."

"Oh my God!" his hand covers his mouth.

"Carlisle, you need to calm down. Go in there and tell her how much you love her and how beautiful she is and everything is going to be perfect. And talk about the wedding that is the last thing she remembers, the flowers in her hair.

"Oh God Baby! I am so sorry, please, please forgive me! Oh don't cry, everything is ok, please don't cry."

Carlisle sits there and holds my hand and kisses anyplace there isn't a cut, bruise or tubes and wires. After he has been there for a while everything has gone back to normal, my heart rate slows, my blood pressure is down and I am finally calm and staying stable. I still can't break through the fog though.

Once I am stable they admit me and moved me to a private room. Carlisle doesn't leave my side for even a minute. Sometime during the night they determine that my breathing is ok and can remove the tube. The results came back in the early morning hours and show several very bad concussions but there should be no lasting effects from them, just terrible headaches for a while. The x-rays show several broken ribs and a fracture on both arms from where I was protecting my face but almost every other bone in my body was bruised so the doctor prescribed several different pain pills and some heavy duty muscle relaxers.

"Dr. Shenefield, why isn't she awake yet?"

"Carl, you know the answer to that. She is taking many strong medications that are helping to keep her under, but she has also been through a big trauma. It just takes time."

"That is not an answer. Will she...will she ever wake up?"

"Man, you just need to calm down, you are a doctor you know this stuff. Yes she will. Listen Carlisle, I have spoken to Carmen, the EMTs and have read the police reports. She is in a place right now that makes her unhappy, she is hurting you."

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"According to what I have been told _she_ thinks she deserves this for stealing you away from your wife."

"But she didn't!"

"Carlisle, man, I have known you for years and I know she didn't. But Bella feels guilty. She has to work that out in her head for herself before she will come back to you."

"But..."

"Carlisle, don't tell me, go tell her."

A few minutes later I feel Carlisle holding my left hand his thumb stroking back and forth across my knuckles.

"Bella, I asked you to marry me and you said yes, I slipped this ring on your finger and that is where my ring will stay forever. You are mine and I am yours, everyone knows it and everyone is happy about it. But no one is happier about it than I am. I am going to marry you on the beach with beautiful white flowers all in your hair. We are going to be barefoot as we say our vows to love one another for the rest of our lives."

I think I give you a smile and this time there are tears of happiness, Carlisle loves me!

"Baby, please don't cry! I am telling you the truth I want you I want to be with you. You are the only woman I have ever wanted. Please baby, come back to me."

Carlisle leans over and kisses me and I am able squeeze his hand for the first time.

About an hour later Eli and Carmen come by to visit and take Carlisle down to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"No, I won't leave her."

"Carlisle you look like hell," Eli says, "You will scare her when she wakes up. You need food at least."

Carmen puts her hands on Carlisle's shoulders and squeezes, "Come on Sweetie, the nurses have your number if anything changes."

A nurse walks in and hears them talking and says, "Go on Pastor, if you are going to take care of Bella, you need to take care of yourself. I will sit here with her until you get back and I will not leave for a minute. My shift just ended so I won't be called away from her."

"OK Emily, I trust you, but only because I know you and you know I will kick you out of church if you lie to me."

Emily laughs and says, "Go on Pastor."

Carlisle, Carmen and Eli walk out of the room and go down to the cafeteria.

"Bella, it's Emily from church. We met briefly the other day. Are you feeling ok? Can I do anything for you? You can wake up for me. How about we watch some TV together? They will be bringing your lunch again in a few minutes and it has been several days since you have had anything to eat. How about you wake up and eat while Pastor is down having his lunch. What a surprise for him."

I am finally able to open my eyes.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. It's about time you open those eyes!" Emily smiles at me.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital sweetie. Don't you remember anything?"

"No, I remember being in Carlisle's office at church talking about the wedding and now I am in the hospital."

"Here, let me call Carlisle, he is crazy with worry."

"No, please don't call him. He is probably busy with Esme and the girls. I will be ok."

"Oh no hun, he is down in the cafeteria with Eli and Carmen. Besides he made me a promise to call him first thing."

Emily dials the number and hands me the receiver.

"Emily, what's wrong? What happened? Is Bella ok?" he rushes out.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella? Oh God!"

I hear something crash, running and Eli and Carmen yelling asking what is going on.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favorite-ing (I know…not a word), reviews and PM'ing me! OK, leave me some love! HAHA**

**DonnaCullen84** – I am so glad you are still enjoying the story! Yeah, Carlisle wasn't thinking too clearly on the ring thing huh? He was just so excited to finally get his ring on her finger after all those years that's all he could think about. And Carlisle is just as anxious as you to get those damn papers filed! LOL

**reader5sam** – SORRY I left you so long with a cliffy. On my knees begging for forgiveness!

**victoria cullen30**- Thank you! I am so glad you love the story. I love your reviews! Yes, Esme and Rose will end up in jail. Alice isn't quite as involved in everything and while she is really mad at Carlisle and Bella, she isn't quite as evil.

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen**- *hiding from your nunchucks while giving this review* LOL Yes, Bella will be fine, especially with Carlisle taking such good care of her with his amazing *cough, cough* bedside manor LOL I am glad you like the proposal and I can't wait for him to file those papers either!

**Arabella Whitlock**- Thank you! And OH MY GOD! Your video and story…AAAGGGHHHHH! LOVE IT! *bouncing in chair and clapping* I haven't had a chance to review it yet but OH….I love it! And I like to have some angst. I don't want too much because I have read some stories that keep me up at night and make me pissed at the world at the angsty goodness HAHA! Esme and Rosalie will be arrested

**countryheart** – Thank you! They do get in trouble and Bella will be ok, she is a tough chick LOL


End file.
